


On This Winter's Night

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Big Bang 2020, Christmas fic, London, M/M, Not Famous, bakery and comic shop AU, meet cute, this is tooth-rotting fluff at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: When a random bloke offers his lap for a seat on a busy bus in December, Louis' Christmas ends up being much different, and far less lonely than he was expecting.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 399
Collections: One Direction Big Bang Round 3





	1. Strangers Look Like Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, where do I start??
> 
> This was originally started back in 2015, and I sporadically wrote on it for about 12-18 months, before ignoring it for two years. Flash forward to sign up for this year's Big Bang, and I thought 'hey, I've already got 10k of a fic, let's finish that off, while working my ass off at school too!' and here we are, haha!
> 
> A huge thank you, as always, to my amazing beta [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) for your outstanding and quick work - you are just as much a part of this as I am!! (And I'm still sorry about my Britisms....!!) Shout out to [Evi](http://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/) for being a fabulous cheerleader and sounding board and coaxer of words (when I was stressing and saying it wasn't working, she was excellent at talking me down). Tons of love to the S&B and the 1DBB Panic Room GCs for their loving support (and nudging to actually post this on time...!).
> 
> Sending huge amounts of love and hugs to the wonderful [Layne](http://laynefaire.tumblr.com) for your beautiful cover, title fronts, and page breaks - with an extra shout out to [Ali](https://www.instagram.com/alifranco_art/) for letting us use their gorgeous fan art <3.
> 
> Finally a shout out to the mods of the BB, cos you're all bloody amazing <3
> 
> The title and chapter titles are all from the beautiful [_On This Winter's Night_](https://open.spotify.com/track/0aBjJHz1suXdHBruC1rvfX?si=0pMTMLFTQtKDDJcRBhmQDA) by Lady Antebellum.
> 
> Wow, this went on - what can I say? It takes a village. <3

  


“Right lads, I’m heading on home before I miss the bus,” Louis announced as he necked the last of his pint and set his glass carefully back down onto the table. “Zee, I’ll see you bright and early at the shop in the morning. Li,” he paused, “well, I was going to say look after him, but I think you’ve got that covered,” he smirked.

“Fuck off, Tommo,” Zayn muttered, more interested in his boyfriend’s lips on his than the tipsy ramblings of his best friend. “See you tomorrow, don’t get knocked over by a cyclist.”

“That was one time,” Louis immediately protested. “And I was very drunk. So was the cyclist,” he huffed and muttered to himself. “Tell your mates one thing and they have to keep dragging it up every five seconds.”

He stood up to put his jacket on, then aimed a salute at Zayn and Liam.

“Bye Lou,” Liam smiled. “Go safely. Text when you get home.”

Louis’ smile softened affectionately. As much as their sickeningly overt displays of coupleness annoyed him at times, the unwavering loyalty the pair had for him was undeniable, and he was increasingly grateful for it with every passing day.

“Will do,” he assured them. “Don’t miss the last tube.”

With a final wave, Louis weaved his way through the mass of bodies to the door. He shivered as he stepped out onto the street; a short glance at his phone was enough to assure him that there was time for a quick cigarette on his way to the bus stop.

He pulled the packet from his pocket and lit one up while he walked, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the snow that had settled on the pavement. It was nearly Christmas, which meant it was nearly Louis’ birthday too, and he was always excited for this time of year. The only downside was the increased number of bodies that seemed to fill the streets and public transport. It made his life more stressful when, as far as Louis was concerned, everything should be completely relaxed and carefree. It was about time people were more organised, he was often heard declaring. Christmas is the same time every year, so why are they always so surprised by it? Louis himself was the exception to this rule – it wasn't unheard of (and often expected, if he’s honest) for him to be one of the many rushing around for last-minute gifts, despite Christmas Eve being his birthday.

But, for once, there was still two weeks to go before Christmas and he was completely done with his shopping and wrapping. He had also already posted the presents for his mum and sisters up to Doncaster, a whole ten days before the last posting date.

He groaned internally as he approached the bus stop. There were at least seven people waiting, in varying degrees of sobriety; from the staggering bloke taking a piss against the pole with the timetable attached, to the young girl with her pierced nose firmly in a book while the sound of tinny pop leaked from her earphones.

With a sigh Louis skirted around the drunk to reach the end of the line and take his position. He scowled a little at the ground – the number of people waiting suggested the bus was going to be packed, which meant he would likely be standing. He hated standing on buses, but the walk from the tube wasn't as much of an appealing option when the bus stopped right outside his flat.

He stubbed his cigarette out and dropped the butt into the provided bin just as the bus rumbled and hissed to a stop. Louis pulled his Oyster card from his pocket as he followed the line of people onto the bus, where he audibly groaned at the sight of no seats and people hanging onto straps down the middle.

“Move down through the bus,” the driver harshly snapped out a demand over the tannoy. “There’s plenty of room, show some consideration for others.” He continued to mutter under his breath, his frustrated mumbling and swearing just audible over the speakers.

Louis rolled his eyes at the driver’s lack of manners, but followed on down the centre and reached up for the overhead strap when there was nowhere further to go.

“Why is it such bad etiquette to ask for a lap to sit on when it’s so busy?” he pondered aloud, a little sulky at the thought of standing for the whole of the twenty five minute journey to his flat.

“Um, you, uh, you can sit on mine?” a low voice stammered out beside him.

Louis looked around in surprise, partly because no one ever responded to his mumblings as a rule, but also because someone had actually accepted his suggestion. His eyes widened further as he took in the stranger.

Big sparkling green eyes, a shy smile with a hint of a dimple in one cheek, luscious, pink plump lips, all surrounded by a mass of chocolate curls that hung easily past the person’s shoulders.

“Uh...” Louis stuttered. He blinked quickly as he realised that staring at the boy was probably a bit creepy. “Um, sorry,” he tried, his voice cracking a little. “W-what was the question?”

“I said, you can sit on, um, mine?” he offered with a gesture to his lap. “I-If you wanted? I mean, um,” he paused. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have been listening to you.” He flushed a bright scarlet. “Please, I'm not a creep, I promise.”

“Okay, calm down Curly,” Louis said gently, unable to stop the tender look that crossed his face. “Let’s not pull anything.” He looked from the boy's face to his lap and back again with a raised eyebrow. “Are you serious? I'm not exactly a featherweight. There’s a reason my ass is the size it is.”

“You can’t be that heavy,” Curly shrugged.

“Well, on your head - or rather, lap - be it then,” Louis smirked as he took a step closer and turned to sit sideways on the stranger’s lap. “So, now that we’re up close and invading personal space, how about an introduction?”

“M’Harry,” came the immediate response. “Harry Styles.”

“Are you serious?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “That’s not a real name. Are you a porn star or something?”

He started as Harry let out a loud guffaw of laughter, nearly squashing Louis on his lap as he bent forward slightly, before he slapped a hand over his mouth, his face an even darker red.

“I’ve never done that before,” Harry giggled. “Oh, and I’ve never been asked if I’m a porn star.”

“Well, it was porn or rock,” Louis admitted. “I just thought porn was a more interesting suggestion.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Harry grinned. “But no, I’m just a baker. No porn.”

As Harry’s laughter calmed down to a quiet snicker, he casually slipped one hand around Louis’ back, the other resting across his lap to keep him in place as the bus lumbered around tight corners.

“Shame,” Louis sighed as he looked Harry over. “You’ve definitely got the looks for it.”

“I – uh, um,” Harry spluttered. “Th-thank you? I think...”

“Definitely a compliment, I assure you. I have plenty of experience in these things.”

“You’re a porn star??” Harry’s eyes were wide as he stared.

“What? No!” Louis scrambled around to try and correct himself, while his cheeks flushed as brightly as Harry’s had previously. “I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with it, it’s quite a profitable career.” He flushed harder. “From what I’ve heard, I mean! I’ve never...” He sighed heavily. “This is going completely shit.”

“How about we start again?” Harry suggested and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Harry Styles, I’m twenty, from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire, I have a cat called Dusty, and I’m a baker.”

“Louis Tomlinson, twenty-two, I’ll be twenty-three soon though, from Doncaster in Yorkshire, I have five younger sisters and a younger brother, and I work in a graphic bookstore,” Louis smiled as he shook the offered hand.

“Graphic bookstore? Y’mean comics?” Harry asked, his head tilted as Louis cringed.

“Comics sounds so juvenile,” he sighed. “I prefer to call them graphic novels. But yes, a comic bookstore. The one behind Regent Street. My best friend owns the place with his boyfriend. I just work there. And I, of course, improve the ambience and atmosphere with my mere presence.”

“Of course,” Harry chuckled. “I love that place – Zayn’s, right?” He grinned at Louis’ nod. “I go in there on my lunch break sometimes. I work in Edith’s Bakery around the corner.”

“How have our paths never crossed before, Curly?” Louis asked, completely flabbergasted. “This must be some cruel game that Fate is playing with us.”

“Maybe we were supposed to meet on the bus?” Harry shrugged. “You were supposed to sit on my lap for a massive amount of time because we were stuck in Christmas traffic, and we were supposed to have discussions about porn and our respective work.”

“Fate is a very shady lady,” Louis said darkly. “I hardly look my best right now. I’ve just come from the pub, it’s ridiculously hot in here and I think my hair’s going fluffy.”

“Your hair is lovely, and you look amazing,” Harry assured him. “I have seen you around a few times. You’re usually teasing Zayn and avoiding work,” he finished with a smirk.

“Lies, it’s all lies,” Louis declared. “I work my ass off for that place.”

“Clearly not,” Harry snickered as he made a show of looking first at Louis’ bum and then back up at his face again.

“Hey!”

Their flirty banter continued on in the same vein as the bus progressed slowly through the traffic, neither of them really aware of their surroundings or the other passengers, a few of which were sending pointed glares at the pair when their laughter got a bit too raucous.

“Oh shit!” Louis suddenly exclaimed as he eventually dragged his attention away from his new acquaintance to realise that the bus was virtually empty, including the seats either side of Harry and himself. “I’ve missed my stop,” he quickly counted in his head and rubbed a hand over his face. “Six stops ago. Fuck.”

“Oh,” Harry said softly. “That sucks.” He appeared deep in thought for a moment. “How about we get off at the next one, and get a taxi back to yours? Split the fare? Then I can stay in it on to my place.”

“A taxi?” Louis looked at him incredulously. “In this part of London? At this time of night?”

“We might get lucky?” Harry suggested in an attempt at positivity. “Or, uh, there’s the bus going back?”

“No, that’s stopped running,” Louis sighed. “I’ll have to walk.”

He waited for the bus to pull over at the next stop, and carefully stood up from Harry’s lap. He gripped the pole tightly with one hand and turned at the door to say goodbye. Louis snapped his mouth shut in confusion as he realised that Harry had stood as well, ready to follow him off of the bus.

“Oh, this is my stop,” Harry explained. “Not being weird.” He gestured for Louis to alight before the bus driver got impatient and pulled off again. He then followed him out onto the cold pavement, where he pulled his coat tighter around his body and ducked his nose into his scarf. “I live just down the road.” He pointed in the direction the bus had just noisily trundled down. “You can call for a taxi there, if you’d like?”

“I don’t know,” Louis replied doubtfully. “I should just walk. I’ll warm up soon enough. And I can’t really afford a taxi. It’s fine, mate, really. I’ll be alright.”

“Let me at least grab you an umbrella,” Harry insisted. “In case it snows again. You don’t want to get a cold right before Christmas. I won’t make you come in.”

Louis looked between Harry and the road he had to return down and back again before he sighed.

“Fine, Curly, you’ve got me,” he relented. “I’ll borrow a brolly. It’ll ruin the girls’ Christmas if their big brother’s bundled up in bed instead of building badly formed snowmen with carrot penises on Christmas Day.”

“Carrot...” Harry started before he burst into a loud peal of laughter, bent at the waist again as he doubled over, unable to contain his mirth and not seeing Louis’ smug look. “H-How old are your sisters?” he managed to get out.

“Lottie’s sixteen going on thirty, Fizzy’s thirteen going on twenty-five, the older twins, Phoebe and Daisy, are ten,” Louis stated proudly as they started to walk towards Harry’s home. “The younger twins, Ernest and Doris, they’re not even one yet so they won’t really care about snow – it’s too cold to eat.” He sighed. “I’m not actually seeing them on Christmas. Zayn wants the shop open between Christmas and New Year, so we agreed that I’d do those days so that he can go home to Bradford and then onto Wolverhampton with Liam. And then he’d cover it for me to go home for New Year.”

“So you’ll be in London on your own for Christmas?” Harry asked, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, looks like it’ll be me, a microwave meal for one, and the Queen’s speech at 3pm,” Louis said in a forcibly cheerful voice.

“You should come over to ours!” Harry blurted out.

Louis stopped dead in the middle of the pavement, staring at Harry incredulously.

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice low and uncertain.

“That came out so wrong,” Harry sighed. “I just... I love Christmas, okay? And I’m not going home either – my stepdad’s taking my mum away on a cruise, and my sister’s boyfriend has whisked her off to Lapland, I think he’s planning on proposing, so I’m staying here with my housemate. He’s not going home because there’s been a huge falling out and he doesn’t want to get in the middle of it.” Harry bit down on his lip as he realised he’d been rambling. “Sorry. Too much information.”

“It’s okay,” Louis said weakly. “I just... I hadn’t considered doing anything? I figured everything would shut down over Christmas, so I’d just lounge around my flat and do nothing. But, uh.” He swallowed hard as his thoughts raced wildly.

“I cook!” Harry added quickly. “I mean, I’ll be cooking a proper Christmas dinner; turkey with all the trimmings. I’ve got my Christmas cake and pudding already made. There’ll be crackers and charades and plenty of alcohol – Niall’s taking care of that. He reckons no one can organise booze like an Irishman.”

Louis let out a soft laugh.

“How can I refuse an offer like that?” he asked rhetorically. “You don’t seem like the axe-murderer type, and you did let me sit my big bum on your lap for nearly an hour.” He eyed Harry, with his ridiculously large and hopeful smile, for another beat. “Alright Harold, you’ve worn me down. I’ll come spend Christmas with you and your leprechaun.”

He jumped a second later as Harry let out another of his loud barking laughs, doubled over at the waist and slapping at one knee.

“Are you okay there?” Louis asked, trying to hide his amusement behind a façade of concern.

After a few moments, during which Louis did seriously consider worrying about the giggling man beside him as he was nearly turning blue and verging on hysteria, Harry eventually managed to get himself under control, breathing hard and wiping under his eyes while still maintaining an impossibly wide grin.

“I’m fine,” Harry insisted breathlessly. “God, you’re hilarious.”

“It’s Louis, but thank you,” Louis grinned. “C’mon, Curly. It’s gonna be next year before I’m home at the rate you’re going.”

“I can’t walk fast at the moment,” Harry explained with an apologetic look. “I’m not exactly the most graceful of people. I always seem to find that one patch of ice that hasn’t been salted, then I end up on my ass in the slushiest pile of snow possible.”

Louis looked the man beside him up and down, taking in his long torso and gangly legs, with pigeon-toed feet encased in a pair of beaten up boots, and shook his head slowly.

“Harold, in those shoes, with those feet, I’m surprised you manage to make it safely out of your own home,” he declared.

“Well…” Harry started.

“Oh good god, I was joking!” Louis exclaimed as he carefully shoved Harry into the wall they were walking alongside.

The pair continued along the path, chattering easily about whatever came to mind, bouncing off of each other as they compared their childhoods, their high schools, their college experiences, and how they both moved to London for university, Harry to study for his Diplôme de Pâtisserie at Le Cordon Bleu, while Louis attended the University of Greenwich to get his BA in Drama.

“So, you’re an actor?” Harry asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“Ha! Trying to be, mate,” Louis chuckled. “Yes, technically. The comic store pays the rent and keeps me fed, but not really my end game. I’m an auditionee, mainly.” He paused for a moment to eye Harry critically. “And you, studying at that posh cooking place, but you’re working in a bakery? As a glorified counter assistant?”

“Heyyy,” Harry protested weakly. “I bake all of the bread and cakes we sell, too. Edith’s looking to retire soon, and hopefully I’ll be able to take over the place then. I want to turn it into a proper pâtisserie then. Fill it with mille feuilles, and profiteroles, oh, and I want to offer a catering service, high end, for weddings and christenings and birthdays. I’d provide, like, croquembouches, and wine, and cheese - because no party is complete without smelly cheese, obviously - and, like, cakes. I really want to make cakes.”

“You’re really into cakes, huh?” Louis asked, his voice soft with his smile.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded quickly. “I love having the freedom to show off my creativity. There’s very little I haven’t attempted with cakes.” He paused for a moment and tilted his head to one side, obviously in thought. “And like I said, I like bread too.”

“Bread?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Like, making it?”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “It’s very calming. The kneading.”

“You’re good with your hands then?” Louis smirked, looking at Harry suggestively, before bursting into laughter at Harry’s bright red cheeks.

“I -- um, I, uh,” Harry sputtered and stammered, trying to find the words to formulate a coherent sentence.

“Don’t have a coronary, mate,” Louis snickered. “I was just joking.” He ambled along a little further. “However, I must ask, considering it’s cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey, why exactly we’ve passed that post box for what is now the third time. Are we lost?”

“Um,” Harry blushed brightly. “I, uh, um.”

“Not that I’m actually in a rush,” Louis added, taking pity on his companion. “Just wondering if I will ever feel my toes again. If you want to spend more time with me, then I’m sure we can work something out.”

“I may have been prolonging this,” Harry reluctantly admitted. “I wasn’t sure how this was going to end. I didn’t want it to be awkward. But obviously, I’ve made it awkward by trying to avoid it being awkward.” He huffed out a frustrated breath. “Sorry. I’m just here.”

He turned into a gateway not far from the post box Louis had noticed, jogging up the few steps and pulling his keys from his pocket. Harry fumbled through the keychain, nearly dropping the large bundle a couple of times before he found the right one, sliding it into the lock and pushing the door open.

“Uh,” he turned back to Louis uncertainly. “Did you want to come in now? I can fix you a Thermos to take back with you? I mean. Um.”

“That would be lovely,” Louis said gently. “I wouldn’t turn down a hot cuppa to start off, either. If that’s not too presumptuous?”

“No, no,” Harry replied quickly. “Not at all. Come in!” Harry stepped over the threshold and over to the side, gesturing for Louis to enter and pass him. “The living room’s through the first door on the right. Kitchen straight on down the corridor. Loo, if you need it, is the door under the stairs. Oh, um, can you take your shoes off first though, please? Trying not to wreck the carpets.”

“Sure thing,” Louis agreed easily, pausing to kick his Vans off onto the pile of shoes, and shrugging out of his jacket, adding it to the hooks on the wall above. “Kitchen straight ahead, you say?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded while he reached down to unbuckle his boots. “There’s plenty of room to sit. I’ll be there in a second.”

Louis flashed a bright smile, tugging the sleeves of his jumper down over his hands, before he walked down the corridor and pushed open the door at the end. He felt on the wall for a light switch, flicking it down and illuminating the room. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the shiny room, one side full of seemingly brand new appliances, a large island separating the cooking area from the dining area, which consisted of a solid oak table and four matching chairs.

“Gorgeous set up you’ve got here,” Louis informed Harry as he followed his guest inside. “I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” Harry murmured, ducking his head with a blush. “My family all pooled together to pay for it after I graduated. Before I got the job at Edith’s. They wanted to make sure I had the proper equipment to keep my hand in, and not get rusty.” He paused for a moment, his hand on the kettle. “I also think they were interested in the freebies that I was posting up to them on a regular basis, but I’d like to give them the benefit of the doubt about that one.”

“I’m sure it was just a fortunate side effect, Curly,” Louis nodded. “Of course, if you have any interesting or tasty nibbles going spare, then I’m not going to refuse.”

“Cheeky,” Harry chastised him, filling the kettle with water from a filter jug and setting it back on the stand, his finger flicking the switch down. “Don’t you realise that it’s polite to wait for these things to be offered to you?”

“I was brought up with the philosophy ‘if you don’t ask, you don’t get’,” Louis shrugged. “Plus, I’m an impatient little shit and I’m hungry.” He smiled brightly at Harry, his eyes crinkling at the edges as it relaxed into a genuine smile within seconds.

Harry watched him for a moment, before he shook his head in amusement as he crossed the room to the large walk-in larder.

“What do you fancy?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled.

“Whatever you’ve got going,” Louis replied agreeably. “I’ll eat anything, so long as I don’t have to do anything to prepare it.”

“So,” Harry leaned back so his head was out of the larder. “You’re basically saying that you don’t cook anything yourself?”

“You’re looking at someone who managed to burn the bottom of a pan when trying to boil water,” Louis told him solemnly.

“What?” Harry blinked. “I… How?”

“I have no idea,” Louis shrugged. “Me Mum weren’t sure whether to be angry or impressed.”

“I think I’d have the same problem,” Harry told him, stepping out of the larder with a large cake box in his hands. “Okay, we’ve got…” He lifted the lid. “Croissants, pecan and honey pastries, almond danishes, or…” He lifted a piece of greaseproof paper. “Oh, there’s a couple of jam doughnuts left too.” Harry looked at Louis. “What’s your poison?”

“Well, Harold, firstly I’m hoping there is exactly zero poison in those cakes,” Louis told him firmly. “And secondly. All of them. I want to sample all of your products. But I’ll start with a doughnut, please.”

“Coming up,” Harry nodded. “And a cup of tea on the way. How do you take it?”

“Just a splash of milk please, no sugar,” Louis stated. “Don’t ruin a perfectly good brew.”

Harry hummed in acknowledgement as he pottered around, fetching mugs and teabags out of one cupboard, small plates out of another, and a teaspoon and knives from a drawer. Within a few minutes, they were both sat at the table, the cake tub between them with a pile of napkins within reach, and two large steaming mugs of tea, picking up their discussion as though there’d been no break.

“So, Louis Tomlinson, from Doncaster, with a Drama degree and a job in a comic store,” Harry continued. “Is there anything else you feel that I, as a new friend, and the person with whom you will be spending this Christmas, should know about you, before I let you into my heart and home?” He flushed as he realised his choice of wording.

“Well,” Louis smiled, deciding to go easy on his new companion and let that one go. “If I hadn’t come to London for uni, I probably would have been working to get signed by my local team.”

“Signed?” Harry frowned slightly, taking a sip from his mug.

“Yeah, Doncaster Rovers Football Club, mate,” Louis nodded. “I played for the juniors, but got accepted into Greenwich before they could think about putting me in the main team.”

“With my knowledge and understanding of the football game, I feel like I should be a lot better at football,” Harry huffed with a small pout. “But, I’m a bit clumsy. I usually go in goal whenever me and Niall go for a kick about in the park.”

“Obviously you’ve been receiving sub-par coaching,” Louis declared. “Give me three weeks, Curly, I’ll make an all-rounder of you.”

“Good luck,” Harry chuckled, before he drained his mug and stood up. “Many have failed previously,” he warned Louis, as he crossed the kitchen to put the kettle on again, and then rummaged in a cupboard for a flask. “There’s been injuries and everything.”

“Well, maybe we’ll keep you out of cleats until you’re steady on your feet,” Louis said warily. He paused to watch Harry for a moment. “Okay, Harold, what are you doing?”

“Huh?” Harry looked around. “Oh, I’m making up a flask of tea for you to take home, like I said outside. So you don’t get cold on the way.”

“You are quite the gentleman, Mr Styles,” Louis told him. “You know how to make a man feel appreciated.”

“Well,” Harry started, as he dropped a couple of teabags into a jug. “I was brought up very well by my mum. She’ll be happy to hear that I’m getting complimented for it.”

“Then the compliments should go to Mama Styles,” Louis stated. “Not yourself.” He tutted. “Taking credit for your mum’s hard work. You’re letting yourself down now, Curly.”

“She’s Mama Twist, but you’re right,” Harry chuckled. “She definitely deserves the credit. I’d be nothing without her.” He poured hot water into the jug, then fetched the milk while it steeped for a while. “Things were tough when I was a kid. Mum and Dad split up when I was about eight. So it was just me, Mum and Gem for a short while. She married someone else, but that didn’t work out. So there was another divorce when I was ten or so. She met Robin when I was twelve, through work. But she kept him at a distance, as a friend, for years. They got married when I was eighteen. Robin’s definitely Mum’s soulmate. He’s amazing, and she’s blissfully happy, and good god, I’m rambling. I’m sorry.” He blushed and ducked his head, fishing the teabags out of the jug quickly.

“Hey,” Louis stood and moved to Harry’s side, gently touching his hip. “It’s fine, babe. I like hearing about your family.”

“Yeah, but I take forever to say anything,” Harry muttered. “I talk slow and my voice is sleepy.”

“Wanna know a secret?” Louis murmured against Harry’s shoulder, causing the latter to look at him quizzically. “I love listening to you speak. It’s like… hot chocolate on a cold winter’s day. Or… hot toffee sauce on an ice cream sundae. It’s beautiful, like you.”

Harry stopped as he was about to pour the tea into the Thermos, and stared at Louis with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide, as his cheeks pinked up even more.

“You…” his voice cracked slightly so he cleared his throat to try again. “You think I’m… beautiful?” he asked, his tone awestruck.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “You are, Haz. Incredibly so.” He smiled softly as the tips of his ears reddened, the only outward sign of his own mild embarrassment. “Your eyes, your curls…” he paused for a moment, his eyes fixed on a certain part of Harry’s face. “Your lips,” he finished in a murmur.

“Oh…” Harry breathed out slowly, visibly swallowing as he flicked his tongue out over his lips. “Th-Thank you…?” His voice rose uncertainly.

“Of course,” Louis replied. He gave the other man a bright smile and stepped back slightly. “Sorry, I don’t really believe in personal space. Probably got something to do with my two best mates being together.” He paused. “Not that I’m with them too. It’s not like that. I just mean, like, I’m used to them always cuddling. And I’ve been on my own for a while now. So, when either of them have been away for work, whoever’s left is good for cuddles. And sometimes they let me join in anyway.” His eyes widened. “With the cuddling! Nothing else! Oh god.”

“Have you finished?” Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Yes,” Louis huffed and folded his arms over his chest, pursing his lips in a pout.

“Good,” Harry nodded and poured the tea into the flask, fastening the lid on firmly. “How about, before either of us embarrasses ourselves any further, you get on home. We both have work in the morning, and it’s getting late.” He glanced at the clock on the oven with a slight frown, the display subtly showing ‘23:42’ in red. “As it is, I’m not happy about you going back outside. It’s supposed to snow again at midnight.”

“C’mon, Curly,” Louis nudged him. “When are the forecasts ever right?”

“When we don’t want them to be?” Harry suggested. “Okay, I’ll walk you to the end of the road at least. The main roads will be salted anyway.”

“You really are a gentleman,” Louis smiled.

Harry blushed again and grabbed the flask off the counter, not saying a word until he’d opened the front door and stepped outside, after helping Louis on with his jacket.

“So,” he started, as he walked down the front path.

“Yes, Harold?” Louis prompted.

“Um, I dunno,” came the stuttered reply.

“This really doesn’t need to be awkward,” Louis assured him gently.

“I’m sorry,” Harry blurted out. “For making it. Awkward, I mean.” He huffed, his breath visibly curling in the air in front of him.

“It’s okay, really. It’s not.”

Louis watched as Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Biting his lip, he took a nervous half-step closer as they walked along the pavement, allowing their arms to brush against each other. He kept his gaze focused on the road ahead, but felt Harry’s sideways glance as their knuckles touched. When their fingers caught on an upswing together, he held his breath slightly and then relaxed again when Harry didn’t pull away.

All too soon, they reached the end of the road where they stopped to look at each other. Louis glanced down at the warm fingers between his, giving them a gentle squeeze before he let go with a warm smile.

“So, Curly,” he started. “I hope you’re planning on giving up your phone number before I head off. I really don’t want to have to start searching the streets of London, asking anyone and everyone I meet if they’ve seen a curly-haired baker with huge green doe-eyes. I might end up getting arrested.”

“Oh, right,” Harry looked surprised, but rattled off his mobile number easily, then smiled as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket when Louis called him. “I’ll text you when I get back inside.”

“And I’ll text you when I get home,” Louis nodded. “Don’t want you worrying that pretty curly head of yours.”

“You really have a thing for the curls, don’t you?” Harry asked, his tone touched with amusement.

“Curls and dimples, babe,” Louis agreed easily. “I’m a sucker for each of them, and you’ve got them both. Throw in that deep husky voice of yours and, well. You’re a triple threat, mate.”

He grinned as Harry threw his head back with a loud barking laugh, which echoed around the dark and quiet streets, only muffled when Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. Louis watched him fondly, feeling hopelessly endeared by the long and lean man in front of him. His thoughts drifted a little, as he considered how quiet (read: non-existent) his love life had been since he arrived in London. Well, he corrected himself, ever since he came out, if he was completely honest with himself. He’d had a few one night stands, even a semi-relationship that had lasted a couple of months, but only really consisted of a series of hookups two or three times a week. Being the only out gay man in a relatively small community, even in a large town like Doncaster, had been a harrowing experience, and he still bore more than a few emotional scars from the abuse he’d received during that time. He’d started to think that because of that, he was broken, unable to find someone to stand beside him through life. Which was really starting to suck, because he wanted that. Wanted a husband, wanted kids, a house, a dog, the whole nine yards.

And now… Well, meeting Harry that evening seemed to be Fate, Destiny - something damn important with a capital letter at the beginning. He’d never felt such an immediate connection with someone before. They’d spent the past three hours talking non-stop, and he felt that in that short time, Harry probably knew him nearly as well as Zayn and Liam did, and he’d met them on his first day at uni, four years before.

His gaze didn’t falter as his thoughts fired off on various tangents, but he was so wrapped up in them he didn’t notice as Harry’s expression turned quizzical.

“Um, Louis?” Harry’s hesitant voice eventually broke through. “Is… Is everything okay?”

“Hmm? Oh! Sorry Harry, I got lost somewhere,” Louis smiled brightly. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

“Okay,” Harry looked uncertain for a moment, before he held out the Thermos of tea. “If you’re sure. Uh. It’s getting colder, so… I’m guessing you’re gonna want to be on your way?”

“Definitely right,” agreed Louis, accepting the flask with a cheeky wink. “Thank you very much for your hospitality, Haz. It was great meeting you, and this, um,” he paused, his cheeks pinking up a little. “This evening’s been amazing,” he continued in a softer tone. “Maybe I’ll see you before Christmas?”

Harry lit up with a huge smile that showed off his dimples at full wattage as he stood up straighter. Louis couldn’t help but return the grin, wide enough that his eyes crinkled at the sides, and he could almost immediately feel his cheeks starting to ache.

“That’d be brilliant,” Harry said quickly, nearly stumbling over his words. “You can come in the bakery, or I can bring some pastries around to the shop? I’ll bring enough for your friends too. Just let me know when you’re there? I’ll even give you a discount,” he added, cheekily raising his eyebrows and making Louis laugh.

“There’s no need for discount,” Louis giggled out. “Or delivery. I’ll come in on my break tomorrow morning. But now, I’d better head home, so I at least get a few hours of sleep.”

“Sounds like it might be an idea,” Harry mused. “I have to be baking by 7am.”

“Oh god, Haz, go!” Louis shooed him back towards his flat. “I’ll see you soon.” He stretched up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek, causing both of them to blush, but stepped back before things could get too awkward. “Go. Sleep. Sweet dreams.”

“Make sure you text me when you’re home,” Harry said firmly. “I won’t be able to relax until I know you’re okay.”

“Yes sir,” Louis saluted, starting to walk backwards away from Harry. “I definitely promise to do that.”

He blinked a moment later as a flake of snow fell in front of his nose, landing on the path in front of him, and shortly followed by a few more.

“I told you it was going to snow,” said Harry triumphantly. “Put that umbrella up, for God’s sake, else there was no point you having it!”

“Alright already, now go home, Styles!” Louis called out as he fiddled with the umbrella, eventually getting it open and holding it over his head, before he turned and walked away.

Louis hid a smile in his collar as he heard one last ‘bye!’ from behind him as he walked quickly but carefully along the street. He would normally have put his earphones in and listened to music as he walked, but considering the late hour, so close to Christmas, for safety’s sake he decided to listen to the death-like silence that the snow created around him. He kept up a good pace, only pausing for a moment to juggle the umbrella and flask so he could reach the tea, still hot and just to his taste. He let out a low hum as he continued his journey, the tea warming him up and giving him enough energy to speed up a little.

Less than an hour later, he unlocked the main front door of his building after he shook the snow off the umbrella and shut it down. His steps were slow and heavy as he walked up the stairs to his third floor studio flat, tucked under the eaves of the old Victorian house. It wasn’t much, but it was his, and his alone, for a sizeable monthly rent. Louis shut his door firmly behind him and slid across the security bolt, before he collapsed face first onto his bed.

He reluctantly dragged himself back up to take care of his pre-bedtime routine. He brushed his teeth and remembered to rinse out Harry's flask, before he put it with his clothes selection for the morning. He grabbed his phone as he climbed into bed properly and opened up his text messages, starting a new thread.

Louis grinned as his phone buzzed almost immediately with a reply. After reading it, he set his alarm and placed his phone back on his bedside table and settled down to sleep, his thoughts full of the bright-eyed man he’d met that evening.

Harry  
  
Home safe & sound & tucked up in bed. Thanks a ton for the tea - yr a lifesaver! <3 Lx  
  
Yaayyyy! Glad you liked it :) see you tomorrow, Lou. Sweet dreams <3 .xx  
  



	2. With Every Smile That You Meet

The incessant beeping of his alarm woke Louis nice and early the next morning. He let out a low groan and reached out to slap at his phone, but huffed to himself when he knocked it on the floor. He reached down to turn the shrill noise off before he rubbed at his eyes and squinted at the bright screen. He frowned as he noticed there were a large number of missed calls, voicemails, and text messages on his notifications, all from Zayn or Liam.

“Fuck,” he muttered when he remembered he was supposed to have let them know when he got home the night before. “Fucking hell.”

Louis sighed as he quickly sent off a message letting them both know that he was alive and well, and then climbed into the shower. Within twenty minutes he was dressed, his hair tucked under a beanie, his trusty denim jacket on his back, wallet, phone, and keys in his pockets, and Harry’s flask and umbrella in his hands as he left his flat. His timing was perfect, as always, and he hopped onto the bus just as it pulled up to the stop outside his building. He tapped his wallet against the Oyster pad and jogged up the steps to sit on the upper deck, before he pulled out his phone again.

Zaynie  
  
Calm your tits, I’m fine. Getting in shower. See you in a bit. Lxx  
  
YOU FUCKING IDIOT. REMIND ME AGAIN WHY I’M FRIENDS WITH YOU?? DO YOU REALISE HOW WORRIED I’VE BEEN? HOW WORRIED LIAM’S BEEN? WE WERE ABOUT TO CALL THE POLICE. WE THOUGHT YOU’D BEEN RAPED MUGGED AND MURDERED. YOU’D BETTER GET YOUR ASS TO WORK EARLIER THAN THE USUAL TOMLINSON. I’M GONNA KICK IT. (Glad you’re okay babe) Z xx  
  
Have you quite finished?  
  
I’m on the bus. Lxx  
  


Once Louis reached the store, he settled in to listen to Liam and Zayn’s nagging, allowing them to continue for a whole thirteen minutes, before he held up a hand.

“That’s enough,” he interrupted Liam’s rant. “Can I talk now?” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the agreeing nods. “Thank you. Right.” He took a deep breath. “I got the bus home, there was nowhere to sit, a guy offered me his lap after a snarky comment I made. We got to talking, and I missed my stop. Harry offered me an umbrella,” he held the item up as evidence. “And also some tea. So we went back to his, had tea and pastries, then he did me a Thermos of tea,” he brandished that in Zayn’s face. “And then I left and walked home.”

“Harry? That’s this guy’s name?” Zayn asked dubiously.

“Never mind his name,” Liam said quickly. “You went home with him? Are you completely stupid?!”

“Hey!” protested Louis. “I’m not stupid! He seemed nice enough. And he was. He’s a baker.”

“Wait, wait,” Zayn held up his arms. “Harry the baker? Does he work around here?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded. “At Edith’s.”

“Leeyum, that’s where I got that chocolate croissant for you the other day,” Zayn told his boyfriend. “The one you’ve not shut up about since.”

“Harry would’ve baked that,” Louis said with a proud grin.

“Seriously?” Liam shook his head. “You met the guy last night. Get a grip, Tommo.”

“Will you stop crying?” Louis glared and folded his arms over his chest defensively.

Liam took a breath, about to continue on with his rant again, when the door opened and the small bell over the top tinkled. All three men turned to look at the newcomer, who stopped just inside the door, his eyes wide and his hands full of a large box.

“Um, hi?” tried Harry uncertainly, and then held up the box in offerance. “Pastries?”

“Harry!” Louis called out. “Welcome, welcome. Ignore these shits, they’re rude and have spent at least an hour shouting at me for spending time with you last night.”

“It hasn’t been an hour, Lou,” sighed Zayn. “Stop exaggerating.” He stepped forward, offering a hand to Harry. “Hi mate, m’Zayn.”

“Hi,” Harry smiled and juggled the box to shake Zayn’s hand. “It’s good to put faces to the names.” He turned slightly. “You must be Liam,” he added, holding out his hand.

“Hmm,” Liam grunted as he folded his arms in an attempt to look intimidating.

“Leemo,” Louis said in a warning tone.

“Fine, hi,” Liam huffed and reluctantly shook Harry’s hand.

Zayn slipped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close in an attempt to comfort him, while Louis gestured for Harry to place the box on the counter. With a bright grin, Louis immediately flipped the lid open and let out a groan at the sight of the freshly made treats inside.

“I think I’m gonna keep you, Harold,” he declared. His eyes widened when he realised what he’d said. “I, uh, I mean --”

“Tommo, how about you remove your foot from your mouth, and replace it with some of the nice food Harry brought around?” Zayn suggested as Louis flushed bright red and ducked his head.

“Are there any chocolate croissants?” Liam asked hesitantly as he peered towards the box.

“Erm, yes,” Harry stuttered and forcibly dragged his focus away from Louis. “I, uh, I put a couple in, I think? I remembered Zayn buying one the other day.”

Liam steadfastly ignored the smug look Louis was wearing as he reached into the box to pick out one of the pastries.

“Thanks,” Liam murmured, and grabbed a napkin from the stack beside the box before he backed away a little to stand beside Zayn again.

Harry returned his attention to Louis. He gave him a warm smile as he leaned against the counter, which stretched into a grin at Louis’ eager response. Louis sucked his crumb-covered fingertips into his mouth, and looked at Harry coquettishly. He couldn’t help but smirk around his digits as he noticed Harry’s eyes widen a little in either surprise, or maybe awe, Louis couldn’t quite tell.

It suddenly occurred to Louis what he was doing and his cheeks filled with crimson. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been quite so openly blatant in his flirting, and while it appeared to be well received, he realised it was neither the time nor the place, if Zayn’s not-so-subtle snickering into Liam’s shoulder was anything to go by.

“Anyway,” he said quickly and cleared his throat loudly. Louis ran a self-conscious hand through his hair before he attempted to straighten up a stack of comics on the counter. “Thank you for the pastries, Harry. Um. How much do we owe you?” He hesitantly lifted his gaze to look at Harry, who looked a little puzzled by the sudden change in Louis’ behaviour.

“You don’t,” replied Harry gently. “They were a gift. To all of you. And an introduction. To say hiii, I suppose?”

“They’re delicious Harry, thank you,” Zayn jumped in quickly. “We really appreciate the gesture.” He looked at Liam. “Li, can you help me with something in the back, please?”

“What’s up?” Liam asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“It’s to do with the delivery we had earlier,” Zayn muttered.

“We didn’t have a delivery earlier,” Liam replied, eyeing Zayn uncertainly.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, babe, just come with me!”

Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed Liam’s arm as he walked quickly to the office. Liam, not having much choice in the matter, followed along behind. Harry and Louis watched on in shared amusement as the door slammed shut behind them.

“Are they always like that?” Harry asked, completely charmed and endeared by the other couple.

“Yup,” Louis nodded. “It’s sickening at times. Either Liam’s oblivious, or they’re trying to crawl into each other’s mouths. I’m surprised they ever managed to get it together at all.”

“Did you know them before?” Harry leaned against the counter, obviously interested.

“Nope,” chuckled Louis. “They were already ‘ZaynandLiam’ when I met them first. They had the only double room in the shared house I moved into my first year of uni. I had the single across the hall. Zayn’s from Bradford and Liam’s from Wolverhampton. They met at a comic book convention, of all things, six months before uni started. Swapped numbers, kept in contact, especially when they found out they were going to the same uni, met up a few times in between, texted and called and Skyped a lot. Then, from what Zayn’s told me, repeatedly, especially when he's got a few cans inside him, they met up a month or so before they moved down here, had a few drinks, and got to messing around. Zayn got all pretend bolshy with Liam, telling him to ‘c’mon then, c’mon’ and kissed him before he could move away.” Louis snorted and shook his head. “The rest is history; they’ve been virtually attached at the hip ever since.” 

His expression softened. “But they’re amazing together. It sounds soppy as fuck, but they’re completely complementary - they just fit together, like puzzle pieces. Liam’s like an overgrown puppy half the time, and can get really hyper really easily. Zayn calms him, centres him, brings him down, but in the best possible way. And Zayn can easily hide himself away from the world for days on end - would do it regularly if he could. Liam brings him out of his shell, makes him more open and willing to socialise. But they’re both so aware of each other, they know exactly what the other needs, and how to provide it.” Louis sighed wistfully. “I’d love to have that. They’re my ultimate relationship goal.” He suddenly realised that Harry had bent over to lean his elbows on the counter and rest his chin in his hands. “Well, I know how to talk, don’t I?” he said quickly, straightening up and running his fingers over his fringe where it was escaping his beanie. “Sorry, you should tell me to shut up.”

“I like listening to you talk,” Harry told him honestly, not lifting his head from his palms. “Your voice is very…” he paused, considering his next choice of words. “Soothing,” he decided with a slight nod. “You would be amazing as a DJ, and I’m not saying you’ve got a face for radio, before you twist my words.”

Louis shut his mouth with a small smirk, having been about to indignantly suggest that exact thing.

“Anyway,” Harry started with a glance and then a double take at his watch. “Oh shit, I’ve been longer than I was expecting to be. Edith’s gonna have my head when I get back!”

“Bit of an old battle-axe?” Louis enquired with a raised eyebrow.

“No, no, not at all,” Harry chuckled. “She probably wouldn’t complain if I didn’t show up again until five minutes before closing. But like I said last night, she’s on the verge of retiring, so I don’t like to leave her on her own too much – it gets a bit overwhelming.”

“You’re a good man, Harry Styles,” Louis replied softly, unable to stop the affectionately fond look spreading over his face, which became a grin when Harry blushed and ducked his head. “Better get cracking then. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, I’ll drop you a text about going out for drinks,” Harry agreed as he started towards the door, tripping over nothing and catching himself on one of the comic racks, causing a few copies to fall out of their designated slot. “Shit, sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Louis waved him off. “Need to put some of the new stuff out.”

“If you’re sure,” Harry looked doubtful.

“Promise,” Louis nodded. “Maybe we could get the lads to join us?” he suggested.

“With putting out new comics?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Out for a drink,” Louis corrected him patiently. “So that Zayn and Liam can stop the annoying overprotective act, and won’t be worried about who I’m spending Christmas Day with.”

“You’re spending Christmas Day with him?!” Liam’s yell was muffled by the door, but still got the attention of both of the men in the main store.

“See what I mean?” sighed Louis.

“Liam, leave it,” Zayn could be clearly heard trying to reason with his boyfriend. “It’s none of our business!”

“I’m gonna –” Harry gestured over his shoulder towards the door with his thumb.

“Good idea, mate,” Louis nodded quickly. “See you later.”

“See you around, Lou,” Harry winked and ducked out of the shop.

The door closed behind him just as Liam managed to get past Zayn and storm over to the counter, his head turning this way and that, searching for the tall man.

“Where is he?” he demanded, slamming his hand onto the counter.

“Gone back to work, Leemo,” Louis replied, looking at him blankly. “You wanna dial back a little on the Mama Bear act?”

Liam let out a huff as he folded his arms and leaned his hip against the counter.

“Excuse me for caring,” he muttered, scowling at his friend.

“Oh, Li,” Louis sighed. “I love that you care, it means a lot. I just don’t think that curly Harry is that much of a danger to me - did you see his Bambi-like walk?”

“He seems really nice,” Zayn interjected, giving Louis a reassuring smile.

“He is,” Louis replied, his whole demeanour softening at the thought of his new acquaintance. “And he’s invited me over for Christmas dinner.” He cringed slightly, waiting for the inevitable explosion from Liam.

“He --” Liam started, only to abruptly stop at the imperious finger Zayn held up to him with a stern expression.

Zayn nodded slightly as Liam settled back down, before he turned to Louis.

“Christmas dinner?” he asked, his voice gently reassuring.

“Yeah,” Louis answered warily. “He and his housemate, Niall - he’s Irish apparently - they’re stuck in London without their families this year. So Harry’s cooking the full works for them, and he said there’ll be enough to go around.”

“At least you won’t be on your own then,” Zayn nodded. “We were a little worried, weren’t we, Li?”

“Yeah, we were,” Liam reluctantly agreed. “Thought you’d just stay in bed in your pants, and not bother with anything else. At least you’ll have a proper meal.”

“Ah, I knew you loved me really, Payno,” Louis grinned, pulling Liam into a tight side hug. “And I promise, I’m not gonna moon over Harry any more than is absolutely necessary. I just haven’t found anyone I liked - and more importantly, who’s liked me back - in… forever. This is a brand new experience for me.”

“I thought you’d had sex?” Liam looked slightly horrified.

“Yes, Leeyum, I have had sex,” Louis replied, sounding annoyed. “Not that it would matter if I hadn’t. The point being, that my previous relationships have been based on many, many drinks, and the occasional blunt, rather than a mutual admiration that could potentially develop into a sensible and grown up long term deal.”

Zayn let out a snort and quickly covered his mouth with a hand in an attempt to smother it, taking a deep breath to settle himself before he looked at Louis again.

“So, you think he’s boyfriend material, then?” he enquired.

“Potentially,” Louis said softly. “Only met the bloke twice though, so we’ll see.”

“I’m happy for you though, Lou-bear,” Zayn assured him. “It’s nice to see you smiling properly.”

“Yeah,” Liam sighed. “Haven’t seen you grin like that since you beat Tommy at FIFA when Lottie introduced you first.”

“That was a good day,” Louis smirked. “Made sure the lad knew exactly who was boss.”

“Cos FIFA is such a dominant game,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Damn right it is,” Louis puffed up his chest, deliberately flexing his fingers and attempting to look intimidating. “He was calling me sir within minutes.”

“I thought Lottie told Tommy to let him win,” Liam murmured, a little too loudly, to Zayn.

Louis shot him a dark glare, before picking up the box containing the rest of the pastries and turning on his heel to go into the back office.

“I’ll be out later,” he sniffed over his shoulder. “Please don’t disturb me.”

Zayn and Liam watched him go, with varying degrees of amusement and confusion.

“Is he gonna go wank over the pastries?” Liam asked Zayn. “Cos I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat anything else that Harry makes if he does.”

“You’re disgusting at times, Li,” Zayn muttered, shaking his head and chuckling affectionately at the indignant look he received.

“I didn’t mean literally,” he huffed and grabbed a stack of comics that needed to be reshelved. “And you call me disgusting.”

It became normal over the next couple of days for Louis to wake up to a text from Harry, never anything particularly groundbreaking or interesting, simply a ‘good morning!’, or ‘hope you have a wonderful day’. They were enough to set Louis up to be in a good mood, and make his commute into the centre of London a little easier. His earbuds in, listening to his Christmas playlist, humming along under his breath as he sat amongst his fellow passengers on the bus. A soft fond smile always hovering around the edge of his lips as he inevitably thought of that journey home with Harry.

Zayn and Liam never wasted an opportunity to tease Louis. After the initial hesitancy about Harry, Liam had settled down - Harry’s repeated visits bearing chocolate croissants may have had a little bit (a lot) to do with his change of heart - and now took every chance to try and make Louis blush and stutter around Harry as he could. Which happened with (in Louis’ opinion) frightening regularity.

After they locked up the comic store one evening, two days before Christmas Eve, Louis, Zayn, and Liam made their way around the corner to find Edith’s Bakery. They had originally arranged to meet Harry outside Zayn’s, but Louis had received a semi-frantic and extremely apologetic text late in the afternoon, explaining that they were completely overrun with extra mince pie and stollen orders, so Harry had to work on in an attempt to complete them in time for the next round of deliveries the following day. Without batting an eyelid, Louis quickly replied, reorganising the evening easily and soothing Harry’s anxious mind, leaving him to deal with his actual work.

The three friends chattered and joked around, throwing the occasional snowball at each other as they approached the small bakery, which was still brightly aglow with festive lights and decorations, seeming to visibly ooze warmth and comfort on the cold London evening.

“I thought they shut earlier than us,” Zayn commented, observing the full tables and counter inside.

“They do normally,” Louis replied. “I’m guessing they’re busier because of late night shopping and stuff?”

“Rather them than us,” Zayn muttered.

“I dunno,” Liam said speculatively. “It would be nice to have a few more customers on the lead up to Christmas.”

“We’re doing better than we were last year, babe,” Zayn assured him. “It’s going pretty damn well, to be honest.”

“I was busy today,” Louis interjected. “My feet are killing me.”

“Alright, that’s enough shop talk,” Zayn glared at him. “I don’t want to talk about the place this evening. We’re supposed to be meeting Harry’s housemate, aren’t we? The other dude Lou’s spending Christmas with.”

“Yeah, Niall,” confirmed Louis. “He’s Irish. Loud, boisterous like a puppy, and drinks a lot. According to Haz. Oh, and he plays guitar.”

“Does he write songs?” Liam asked, lighting up with interest.

“Not sure,” Louis said slowly. “I didn’t ask… but you can, when we meet him.” He shook his head and added under his breath, “weirdo Payno.”

“I heard that, Lewis,” retorted Liam.

“You were supposed to, Leemo,” Louis smiled sweetly, before he pulled the heavy, old door open, a gust of warmth and sweet bakery scents swirling out to envelope them invitingly.

“Oh god, this smells like heaven,” Zayn groaned out, ignoring the usual antics of his boyfriend and best friend as he led the way inside the shop.

The three men joined the queue leading up to the counter, all of them leaning over and peering at the display case to try to see what was available, talking quietly until they reached the front.

“Good evening, welcome to Edith’s Bakery, how can I -- oh!” Harry smiled tiredly at the trio. “Hi guys!” His face fell suddenly. “Am I that late? Shit! I’m sorry, people just keep coming in - I haven’t had chance to get to shut the door, and I have more stuff in the ovens, and Stephanie’s had to leave to go get her kid from the childminder, and --”

“It’s okay, Haz,” Louis interrupted, reaching over to rest a hand on Harry’s arm. “We’ll just grab a cake and a drink each and wait for you. There’s no rush at all.”

“But, I promised --”

“No worries, Harry,” Liam added with a smile. “As long as you’ve got a chocolate croissant for me, one of those chocolate panettones for Zayn, and a couple large mugs of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, we’re good.”

“Not that either of you like chocolate or anything,” Louis commented drily.

“Fuck off, Lou,” Zayn sighed.

“What about you, Lou?” Harry asked with a smile.

“I’ll have… a gingerbread Santa, and a cup of Yorkshire, please love,” Louis immediately turned to Harry, an uncontrollably fond expression on his face.

“Coming right up,” Harry saluted them all with two fingers to his temple, and then got to work on their orders, laying the saucers and plates out efficiently.

A few minutes later, he let out a sharp whistle and gestured to the counter where three steaming drinks and three plates of enticing treats awaited the friends.

"You are an absolute angel, Styles," Louis told him, picking up his large to-go mug. "How have our paths never crossed before?"

"You asked this before and I still don't know," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Lou, you're being weird, just drink your damn tea and let Harry shut up shop," Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Shut up your face, Malik," Louis glared playfully. "Sorry, Haz. You carry on. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, not at all, this won't take long," Harry assured him. "Give me ten minutes, tops. Niall's already at the pub, unsurprisingly. He's got us a table, apparently. He reckoned they were at a premium cos of the time of year, so I'm guessing he's been there since mid-afternoon. He's so Irish at this time of year."

"Isn't he Irish all year?" Liam looked confused.

"Yeah, but the levels seem to increase at times of celebration," Harry explained, as he set the coffee machine to clean itself. "Christmas, New Year, St Patrick's Day - obviously, and the 4th of July. He's got American relations, so he uses it as an excuse to be merry."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Haz," Louis grinned. "I'm guessing he's really annoying and able to handle his drink as well?"

"Yep, Irish leprechaun, he is."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting him."

Harry winked at him, then quickly finished pottering about the bakery, cleaning the plates and mugs they had just used, shutting everything down and putting things ready for the following morning, knowing that he would have to be in before 6am to get started on the baking.

"Okay, I'm done, let's get out of here," he said eventually. "I need a drink, and I need one three hours ago."

"Lead the way, sir," Louis replied, gesturing to the door with his drink. "You never said which pub we were going to, so I'm not sure which direction to take."

"Oh! The Rope and Anchor. Niall loves it." Harry paused. "It's surprisingly not an Irish pub. Nautical themed and all that jazz."

"Lou loves nautical shit," Zayn commented. "He's got ink to prove it. Compass, rope, bloody great trident."

"I was only thinking about getting the trident," Louis protested. "I've not got it. Yet."

"I've got a ship, a mermaid, and an anchor," Harry grinned. "Gotta love a bit of nautical ink. Makes you feel all pirate-like."

"Well I didn't get it for the piracy, but for the way it looked," Louis huffed slightly. "But yeah. There's definitely a pirate-feel to them."

"You're both bloody weird then," Zayn rolled his eyes. "Definitely made for each other. It's disgusting, I swear to god."

"Well you shouldn't, you're a Muslim. Shouldn't you be swearing to Allah?"

"You are such a dick, Tomlinson."

"Leave him be, babe," Liam said, squeezing Zayn's hand gently. "You know he gets a bit nasty to others when he's in flirt mode."

"Whatever these two say, Haz, do not listen to a single word," Louis immediately put in. "They talk utter bollocks when they're out for an evening. They'll get worse once they get some alcohol in them, just as a warning."

"Well, I have to admit that I'm finding this entire experience incredibly enlightening," Harry chuckled. "You're all amusing to be around, that's for sure."

"That's not exactly what I was hoping for for this evening."

"Aww, poor Tommo," Liam teased gently.

"We're here," Harry interjected, before Louis could reply again. "Hope you're ready for an exceptionally loud and drunk Irish guy."

"Ready as we'll ever be, I guess," Zayn shrugged.

Harry led the way inside the pub, weaving between the tables and bodies that were filling the small room, before slamming his hands onto Niall's shoulders.

"Niall!" he yelled. "Hope you've got the drinks in!"

"Styles, you dickhead! You scared the shit out of me, you bastard!" Niall got up and turned to hug Harry in greeting. "C'mon then, where's your fella?"

"First, he's not my fella, second, I think he stopped off at the bar to get a drink. He's a bit nervous about meeting you."

"What the fuck's he gotta be nervous about? I'm not a scary person."

"I know that and you know that, but he doesn't, cos he doesn't know you. But this is Louis' best friends - Liam and Zayn." Harry gestured at them. "They own and run the comic shop the next road over from Edith's."

"Oh, I love that place! Got a few of those Pop figures in there - I've been collecting the Stranger Things ones, and you're the only place I've found who gets in the rare ones," Niall grinned, shaking both Liam and Zayn's hands enthusiastically.

"Well, it's always brilliant to hear a good customer review," Zayn beamed. "And I told you it was worth paying more for those Pops," he nudged at Liam's side, then looked at Harry. "He kept complaining about the price and whether it would actually be financially worth it. Clearly it is, because they always sell out ridiculously fast."

"Yeah, yeah, I yield to your superior knowledge," Liam rolled his eyes, then grinned at Niall. "It's great to meet you, mate. Haz says a lot of good things about you. And we're incredibly grateful that you're happy to take Lou in for Christmas."

"You make it sound like I'm a refugee or something," Louis huffed, jumping into the conversation as he stepped into the circle with his drink in hand.

"A refugee from Yorkshire?" Zayn suggested with a careless shrug. "It's not like it's the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"I seriously wonder what goes on in that brain of yours at times, Malik," Louis shook his head slowly. "But I am also grateful to be taken in for Christmas. First one without the fam, to be honest."

"Oh, that's horrible," Harry pouted.

"Yeah, and it's his b-- ow!" Liam started and protested at the swift kick Louis had aimed at his shin.

"Payno, please shut your mouth," Louis said through gritted teeth. "Harry doesn't need to know every single damn tradition I'm missing out on, okay?"

"You have other traditions?" Harry asked, immediately perking up. "Please, share them. I want to cover as many as I can!"

"There really is no need," Louis protested. "I'm just grateful that you're giving me somewhere warmer than my shitty flat, to be honest."

"But you should definitely have a cake," Zayn said slyly. "And make it more of a party atmosphere, especially on Christmas Eve."

"Why especially Christmas Eve?" Harry looked confused, taking another sip of his drink.

"Louis always used to think that Santa coming warranted a party in his honour," Zayn lied easily. "And his mum indulged him terribly, so it became something of a tradition for them to have something like a birthday party on Christmas Eve. Y'know, cake, streamers..."

"Music, jelly," Liam chimed in.

"Balloons?" Harry's eyes lit up in excitement.

"No balloons, please," Louis said quickly.

"He's scared of them popping," Zayn stage whispered.

"I fucking hate you both, I swear to fucking god."

"Okay, no balloons, but how do you feel about party poppers?" Harry adjusted his plans quickly.

"They're okay. If you must have something go bang, at least you can control when it happens," Louis sighed. "But I'm definitely on board with the cake. Cake is awesome. Especially when it's chocolate fudge cake."

"I can arrange that. Any preference on topping?"

"Strawberries and white chocolate are always a winner."

"This is sounding amazing," Liam hummed. "Babe, do we have to go up north for Christmas? Cos I'm fancying staying for Lou's bizarre Christmas Eve tradition thing and food with them."

"We're going home, it's already been organised, shut your face, because you're making me wanna change my mind."

"Stop your pouting, Payno," Louis snickered. "You know full well that you're gonna love being home surrounded by the fam than down here in crappy London town with me, in your crappy little flat. Cos you know full well that your boiler's gonna pack up late Christmas Eve. Sod's fucking law."

"The landlord reckons he's gonna change it in the new year," Zayn commented, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah, and I bet he hikes your bloody rent up for it," Louis rolled his eyes. "You need to find somewhere else, like I keep telling you. Isn't the place over the shop available yet?"

"They're not renewing their lease, and that's up in March," Liam sighed. "So maybe we'll be able to get in then. The landlord there knows that we're interested."

"That's cos Mark's a dude and he's awesome," Louis stated calmly. "He loves the shop. Can tell that by the amount of time he spends in there. I swear you get most of your rent back from him in sales." He caught sight of Harry's expression. "Mark's the owner of the building where the shop is, and he's one of the biggest nerds I've ever met. He buys comics and figurines and all kinds of merchandise. He spent about £400 in there last week on Christmas presents."

"That's just under a week's rent," Zayn pointed out. "So yeah, he definitely spends a significant amount in there."

The evening progressed with the group of men getting to know each other a little more, but really just spending a load of money on alcohol, getting steadily more and more drunk. By the time the landlord called out for last orders, the only one of them able to stand up independently was Niall, who was shaking his head at the other four in utter dismay.

"You're all a bunch of wasters, you know that?" he told them as he tried to usher them out onto the street. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you all?"

Harry draped his arms around Niall's neck, leaning his weight on his friend heavily.

"You're gonna have to take us home, Nialler," he slurred. "My feet are broken."

"They're not broken, ya great lummox, you just can't drink for shit."

"NIALL!" Louis yelled. "Niall, Niall, Niall," he continued, tripping over the kerb as he stumbled towards Niall and Harry. "I think, I mean." He held up one finger, then pointed it at Harry. "I think the lanky one mayyyy have had a little too much fun juice. Y'know?"

"Uh huh," Niall nodded. "He's not the only one either."

"You are so right!" Louis whisper-yelled. "Payno and Zayner are just as bad! Look at them." He waved an arm wildly to gesture towards the couple, nearly taking out an innocent bystander.

"Easy there, buddy," Niall said quickly, grabbing hold of Louis' arm. "Let's not be knocking folk out."

"I would not knock you out, Nialler," Louis told him in a very serious voice. "That would make things incredibably awkward on Christmas Day."

"That it would," Niall nodded in solemn agreement. "So let's stop flailing our arms around, yes?"

"An excellent plan," Louis agreed, nodding quickly and nearly toppling again, until Niall tightened his grip on him. "Harold?"

"Yes, Lewis," Harry hiccuped from Niall's other shoulder.

"Your Irish friend is pretty awesome."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Harry replied, heavily patting at Niall's chest.

"Okay, we all love Niall tonight," Niall said, starting to feel uncomfortable with all of the attention. "That's nice. But you pair need to be gotten home safely." He looked around for a cab and sighed heavily, before managing to pull his phone out. "An Uber it is, money grabbing thieves."

Somehow, Niall managed to keep all of them under control - even getting Liam and Zayn close again, just as the taxi pulled up to the kerb.

"Ooh, is this ours?" Harry asked, gazing at the car. "It's shiny."

"Uh huh, get in the damn thing, man," Niall instructed, before muttering under his breath, "it's like herding fucking cats, I swear to god."

"Niall, I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like us very much," Louis said with a pout.

"I never said that at all, Louis, don't you worry your head," Niall sighed.

"Ignore him," Liam advised. "Tommo gets all whiny and pouty when he's been drinking - happens every time. Unless he gets distracted by a cute boy."

"That is slander," Louis declared.

"Not when it's true," Zayn pointed out. "And it totally is, you know that. Even discounting the time you nearly got killed by a cyclist, you've sobbed pretty much every time we've gone out for the past three months."

"These are not my friends," Louis stated firmly, peering at Harry. "I just thought you'd like me better if I had people around me."

Harry let out a loud snort, curling over to hide his face in his knees.

"Well, fuck," Niall sighed. "If we're at the snorting stage, then he's definitely gone." He shook his head slowly. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun - he'll be like a bear with a sore head in the morning."

"What time's he gotta be up?" Zayn asked, watching Harry and Louis curiously as they began to chatter nonsensically to each other.

"Pretty sure he's opening up the bakery again," Niall replied. "So he's gotta be up at about 4am?"

Liam glanced at his watch and let out a low whistle.

"Glad we're not gonna be around that," he commented. "Gonna be bad enough getting Tommo up for work at seven, even when plied with plenty of tea and sugar."

"We can hear you, y'know," Louis interrupted drily. "And you make it sound like I'm a dick in the morning, Payno. I'm not sure I appreciate that."

"That's because you are a dick in the morning," Zayn replied flatly. "Get used to it. We're not gonna lie about who you are, just cos you wanna screw Harry."

"You make it sound so fucking crass," Louis sighed.

"Aww, you wanna screw me?" Harry asked, giving Louis an adoring look.

"Well, I wouldn't turn down the opportunity, should it ever arise," Louis smirked at him, raising an eyebrow when Harry snorted again.

"Arise," Harry sniggered.

"You are an absolute fucking child," Niall sighed. "I have no idea why I put up with you."

"Cos I can cook all the shit you love," Harry pointed out.

"Eugh, yes."

The cab pulled to a stop and the driver looked around.

"At the first address," he grunted. "Who's getting out here?"

"Oh, that's us," Liam observed, glancing out of the window. "C'mon, babe." He pressed a kiss to Zayn's cheek. "And you, Lou. You're staying at ours tonight. We'd rather keep an eye on you when you're this pissed.

"I've sobered up, thank you," Louis glared.

"Not enough to go home alone, and you're not imposing on Harry and Niall now, when you're gonna be with them at the end of the week too," Zayn said pointedly. "C'mon. Move."

Louis sighed heavily, then leaned over, pressing a firm kiss to Harry's cheek.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," he promised. "Try not to miss me too much?"

"It's gonna be very hard," Harry nodded seriously, before snickering quietly. "Hard."

"You adorable fucker," Louis said fondly, before looking at Niall. "Nice to meet you, oh Irish one. I'll see you soon. Please make sure you get this one home in one piece. I kinda like him."

"I'll do my best," Niall agreed, shaking Louis' proffered hand. "Go safe, and I'll see you around."

Louis nodded and followed Liam and Zayn out of the car. They waved the cab off, before Zayn slipped one arm through Louis', while Liam wrapped his around Louis' waist, guiding him towards the flat.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, y'know," Louis huffed softly. "What's this all about, lads?"

"You were a bit wobbly back at the pub," Liam said carefully. "We just don't want to take any risks and have you falling over on yourself."

Louis looked at him incredulously.

"'Falling over on myself'?" he asked. "That sentence makes no sense. I'm pissed, and I can tell that."

"Leave Liam alone," Zayn huffed.

"Right, sorry, sorry," Louis rolled his eyes. "But, seriously. Thanks. You lads are the bestest friends I could ever hope for, y'know that?"

"Haven't had sappy Louis around for a while," Liam observed, looking at Zayn with a smirk.

"Oi, you haven't got sappy Louis now, fuckers," Louis huffed. "I'm just saying. I appreciate you, and everything you do. You're awesome."

"Sappy Louis," Zayn nodded.

_ The next morning _

"Rise and shine!" Liam called cheerfully into the living room, flicking on the radio and turning the volume up as Last Christmas blared from the speakers. "We have to be at the shop in less than an hour, Tommo. Better get a wiggle if you want a shower!"

"You are a sadistic little shit, Liam James Payne," Louis groaned quietly, hiding under the blanket he had covering him on the sofa.

"Nope, not really," Liam replied, turning on the kettle. "Just need you to get your ass up. I'm even making you a cup of Yorkshire."

"Okay, okay," Louis sighed. "I'm moving. Zayn better be out of the damn shower already."

"Yeah, he's getting dressed," Liam assured him. "So go on through."

"Thanks, Payno," Louis yawned and stretched as he stood. "Can you stick my phone on charge as well, please?"

"Yes, your highness," Liam rolled his eyes.

Louis shrugged a shoulder as he went to the bathroom, calling out a 'morning!' to Zayn as he passed the closed door of the bedroom.

Within the hour, Liam was pushing open the door to the store, with Zayn and Louis right behind him.

"Are you gonna go over to Edith's?" Zayn was asking Louis. "Cos if you are, you could totally get me one of those gingerbread men. And get Liam a chocolate croissant. And some coffee would be amazing."

Louis opened his mouth to start a protest.

"Let me just grab some cash out of the till," Liam added, moving through the aisle to the counter. "I'm pretty sure we can afford it. I'll add it to the petty cash list or something."

"Are you guys sure?" Louis asked. "I mean. We didn't really talk last night..."

"Because you were drunk," Zayn interjected.

"Oi, enough of that," Louis glared. "But yeah, it wasn't exactly conducive to chat. So I don't know what you think about Harry. And I think I kinda want to."

"He seems nice," Liam put forward first. "Like, he's friendly, and polite, and he can have a laugh. It's nice."

"He seems right for you," Zayn stated carefully. "But I think you should probably take things slow. Not dive in. Y'know?"

"I'm not going to, I swear," Louis replied, giving them both a small smile. "I just wanted your opinions. I think it'd be nice to like... date him? But maybe wait until after Christmas. I mean, I think it'd be safer to stay friends first."

"Fully agree," Zayn nodded. "A sensible idea."

"Now go get my chocolate croissant, my stomach's been rumbling ever since Zayn mentioned it," Liam added, handing over a twenty pound note.

"Alright, jeez," Louis winked. "See you in a bit, okay?"

"Don't rush on our account," Zayn smirked.

Louis flipped him the middle finger as he left the shop, then tugged his coat tighter around him, shivering a little at the chill in the air. He meandered through the bustling streets, making his way over to Edith's and slipping inside the heaving bakery. He waited patiently in line before he reached the counter.

"Good morning, welcome to Edith's, how may I help you today?" Harry asked, sounding tired and drained already.

"Morning, sunshine!" Louis replied in a sing-song voice.

"Louis!" Harry perked up a little, giving him a slightly more genuine smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"A whole lot better than you, by the looks of it," Louis snickered. "You look like you should still be in bed, love."

"Wasn't supposed to be opening today, but Edith's caught a cold, so she called me early."

"I thought Niall said you were up early anyway?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no, he was wrong, but then right, as it turned out," Harry sighed. "So, at the risk of sounding very rude, but there's a massive queue behind you, so what do you want?"

"Right, right," Louis nodded. "One chocolate croissant, one gingerbread man, two coffees, a tea, and... I'll have a glazed doughnut, please."

"Coming right up," Harry winked.

"How much?"

"On the house for you, babe."

"Haz, no!" Louis protested. "I'm not cutting into Edith's profits just cos I'm friends with you."

Harry huffed softly, but relented and tapped a few buttons on the till.

"That'll be £12.85, then," he grumbled

Louis handed over the money and gave him a reassuring smile.

"See? Wasn't so hard," he added with a cheeky wink, before he wandered down to wait at the other end of the counter. "Take your time, Harold," he called over his shoulder. "I can amuse myself until the queue goes down a bit."

Harry rolled his eyes, but went on to serve the next few people in line, until Louis was the only person still waiting.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologised, quickly working on the drinks orders. "I'm really flagging today. I shouldn't have drank so much last night."

"Well, duh," Louis chuckled. "That makes two of us." He rested his elbows on the counter, watching Harry with a smile. "Think it definitely helped being with Zayn and Liam last night though - they managed to drag me out of bed, or rather, off the sofa - in plenty of time for work this morning."

"I completely blame Niall," Harry declared. "He's Irish, and is a bad influence, because he can drink far more than I can, with far fewer repercussions." He glanced up at Louis as he slipped a lid onto one of the to-go cups. "Plus I was kinda nervous about us all meeting up, so figured that alcohol was a simple way of easing the path, or whatever."

"Well, I suppose I could suggest that I felt the same, but I'm not going to outright say it," Louis replied. He smiled softly. "But I think it went well. I know Zayn and Liam are happier about me spending Christmas with you - not that they had any say in it to begin with, but you know what I mean."

"I do," Harry nodded, grabbing a pair of tongs to select the baked goods. "And I think it's nice that they're protective of you."

"Nice, yeah, but sometimes, a little overbearing," Louis admitted. "They worry."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Because I've never really had a proper relationship, I guess," Louis shrugged. "I was the only out lad at home, and since I moved down here, I've been kinda out of the scene? Or like, never on the scene, if I'm honest?"

"There's a scene?" Harry raised an eyebrow, sliding the bag over the counter. "I'm not part of any scene, or at least, I don't think I am."

"The queer scene, or community, or whatever you wanna call it," Louis elaborated, blushing a little. "I feel comfortable there, don't get me wrong - Zayn and Liam have dragged me out to various nights in various gay bars all over the place. But I just don't feel like that's the best place to meet anyone. And I'm not the best at one night stands. It feels all awkward to me." He shrugged a little. "I dunno. I'm rambling. And I should probably get these drinks back to the shop."

"Well, I like your rambling," Harry assured him. "And I feel exactly the same way about everything you just said. For what it's worth."

"I literally have no idea how we even started talking about it," Louis rolled his eyes. "Nor do I understand how I already feel at ease with you enough to say all of this."

"Nor do I, but I'm not going to complain," Harry said softly, leaning over the counter a little.

Louis smiled softly.

"I'll see you later, Haz. Have a good day."

"You too, Lou."


	3. We'll Count Our Blessings

"Wait, so you're saying --?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"But that's literally --"

"We know, that's why we're telling you now!"

Louis frowned as he heard the whispering of his best friends and his -- what was Harry? Friend? Acquaintance? Potential lover? Eugh, he'd think about that later -- Harry at the counter as he came out from the back office after making a round of drinks.

"Everything okay out here, lads?" he asked, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"Yeah, all good." "Not a problem." "Perfect." They all replied, bright and fake innocent looks on their faces.

"Hmm," he grunted, not believing their crap for an instant, but letting it go because he could already tell that it would be too much hassle to try and get the truth out of any of them.

"We were talking about what Liam and I are doing over Christmas," Zayn provided. "Telling Harry here about going up to Wolverhampton, then onto Bradford, and all the wonders of home cooking that we're about to experience."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you," Louis rolled his eyes, then sighed heavily. "What I wouldn't give for a bit of me mum's cooking."

"Next year, Boo Bear," Liam promised, promptly ducking the pad of post-its that came flying towards his head.

"I still can't believe my dear sister told you about that," Louis muttered.

"Boo Bear?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Was a name me mum used to call me when I was little," Louis huffed. "Lottie decided to share that titbit of information one day when she was here because I wouldn't let her use my staff discount to buy something for her waste of space boyfriend at the time."

"A valid decision though, mate," Zayn nodded sagely. "How long did that dickhead last?"

"About two weeks. She caught him with his hand up some other girl's skirt." Louis let out a low growl. "Fucker's lucky I was down here in London and not up in Donny. I'd have broken his fucking hand."

"You're looking at two very protective big brothers, Harry," Liam supplied, seeing Harry's wide-eyed expression. "No one's allowed to hurt their little sisters, or they will be hurt in return," he added, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I sorted out that prick who dared lay a hand on Wali, didn't I?" Zayn huffed. "Little bastard fucking deserved it. Giving my sister a black eye. Who the fuck did he think he was?"

"Fully supported you in that one, bro," Louis nodded, holding up a fist that Zayn duly bumped with his own.

"Thanks," Zayn nodded. "Even if it did fuck up my hand for like, a week. Was definitely worth it. And I think Wali forgave me. Eventually."

"Well, Yaser was definitely impressed with you," Louis pointed out. "Think he was ready to nominate you for a Pride of Britain award."

"Dad's always been a bit over-dramatic," Zayn rolled his eyes. "Especially when it comes to his girls."

"Don't lie to me, mate, I know you were loving it," Louis teased. "But anyway, now that you've sufficiently distracted me from what you were whispering about," he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, young Harold?"

"I brought mince pies and tea," Harry told him, gesturing to the cups and paper bags on the counter in front of him. "It started snowing again a while ago, made it slow down a bit at the bakery, so thought I'd pop around."

"It's snowing? Again? Jeez," Louis grumbled, glaring towards the front windows.

"Dunno what you're getting mardy for, you don't have to get all the way up to Wolverhampton on Christmas Eve," Liam grouched, folding his arms over his chest with a huff. "I've been checking the railways online, but they still say they're okay. For now."

"Oh relax, Payno, it'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Liam glared.

"Have a mince pie," Zayn offered both of them before they could start bickering properly. "And Harry made sure to bring Yorkshire for you, your highness," he added, holding the cup out to Louis.

"As it should be, as it should be," Louis nodded, taking the cup and beaming at Harry as he took a sip. "You sticking around, love?"

"Nah, I should really head back," Harry said apologetically. "Left Edith on her own, so I don't want to be away too long and it ramp up again without me there. She gets easily overwhelmed these days."

"Did you say she's retiring soon?" Zayn asked, propping his hip on the counter.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "This is her last week, actually. We close up midday Christmas Eve, and when we reopen in the New Year, the place is mine."

"That's... that's a new development, isn't it?" Louis stared at him.

"Uh huh," Harry grinned. "We signed the paperwork yesterday. Was definitely planning on telling you," he added with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure," Louis nodded, then gently punched his arm. "Happy for you, love."

"If you need any advice about accounting and all that boring shit, ask Liam," Zayn offered.

"Oi," Liam protested. "I could've offered that for myself!"

"But you love it when I brag about your abilities, really," Zayn cooed at him softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Liam's cheek and immediately making him blush ten shades of red.

"Eugh, get a room, lads," Louis grimaced, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I don't need to see this shit."

"You're totally loving it, Tommo," Zayn told him, not looking away from Liam.

"I love the sentiment, yes, but not the burning desire to wash my eyeballs with bleach when you two start playing tonsil tennis in full view," Louis said flatly, before returning his attention to Harry. "Anyway, enough of those idiots. Have fun. Talk later. Good luck. All that shit."

"Thanks, babe," Harry replied with a quick wink. "Text you later."

With that, he ducked out of the door to return to the bakery, while Louis steadfastly kept his eyes focused intently on the empty doorway, ignoring the pointed looks he was getting from his best friends, and waiting to see which of them would crack first.

"'Babe'??" Liam eventually burst out. "Since when are you 'babe'??"

"Since now, apparently," Louis shrugged carelessly. "It's just a word, lads. Let's not overreact."

"I don't think this is overreacting," Zayn said firmly. "This is definitely just the right amount of reacting, in fact. Lou, you said you weren't interested in more than friends!"

"No, I said not yet," Louis corrected with a huff. "Besides, I hadn't even really made that much of a firm decision. And also, that was literally a throwaway term of endearment. I don't think it really meant anything. In fact, I bet you a chocolate croissant that I'll get an apology text before the end of the day."

"An apology text?" Liam asked in confusion. "Why would he apologise?"

"For overstepping bounds, for calling me a name he hadn't gotten my permission to call me, for making assumptions, for doing it in front of you, because he'll think that I didn't react naturally because you're here," Louis ticked off on his fingers, then gave them a small smile. "He's ridiculously considerate of people's feelings. It's unfairly adorable."

"And you get all soft and adorable talking about him," Zayn observed with a grin. "It's cute. ‘Specially as you've only known him, what? A week?"

"Ten days," Louis mumbled. "But like. It's a thing. Okay? That's not a thing."

"Right," Liam nodded slowly, before raising an eyebrow at Zayn in confusion.

"Just go with it, babe," Zayn murmured, gently patting Liam's hand. "We need to get some of the last orders sent out, and then start sorting out for us to be closed for Christmas, so we'll be out the back, Lou."

"Okay, no problem," Louis nodded, wriggling into a more comfortable position on his stool. "I'll just be here, selling shit to people who come in."

"That's what we pay you for," Liam said in amusement. "Yell if you need anything."

With a dismissive flick of one hand, Louis turned his attention to the comic on the counter in front of him, leaning forward on his elbows to read it intently. "You know full well he's worked out something's happening," he heard Liam say as the door closed behind them, making him frown and huff under his breath.

"Yeah, and you both know full fucking well how much I dislike secrets," he muttered, flicking the page over sharply.

The last couple of days leading up to Christmas flew by, full of cold and snowy weather - "You wish and wish for white Christmas when you're a kid, but fucking hell, it's such a fucking inconvenient bastard of a thing, isn't it?" "Alright Scroogey McTomlinson." "Shut your face, Malik. I heard you grumbling about the stuff this morning when you got caught in the crossfire of those kids' snowball fight." "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Bullshit." - and multiple threats daily about ripping the bell off from over the door with how busy they'd become as people came in their droves for last-minute Christmas gifts.

"What time are you closing on Christmas Eve?" became the most popular question asked, so much so that Louis grabbed a sheet of A3 from the back and scribbled on it in large letters 'WE SHUT AT 12PM ON CHRISTMAS EVE. STOP FUCKING ASKING.' It went unnoticed by both Zayn and Liam for at least three hours, until Zayn was coming back from the front of the shop, spotted the sign, and groaned loudly, before grabbing it down and writing out a more polite version.

"I thought mine made it pretty fucking clear," Louis muttered with a huff.

"Yes, Lou, but we don't really want to alienate the customers," Zayn said patiently. "So we're nice to them, so that they spend their money with us, remember?"

Louis rolled his eyes, but went back to refilling the racks with the new delivery, humming softly along to Last Christmas on the radio.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Liam asked, a tone of forced casualness in his voice as he leaned back against the counter.

Louis looked around just in time to see Zayn slap at Liam's arm and roll his eyes dramatically.

"I dunno," Louis said carefully. "You pair are buggering off as soon as this place is shut up. And I'm not expected at Harry's until the evening. So. I guess I'll go back to the flat? Pack my stuff? Call home and say howdy? Probably cry a bit at Mum?"

"Ah," Liam nodded sagely. "Solid plan, that."

Zayn muffled a groan into a hand as he turned away, shaking his head.

"Right," Louis nodded slowly. "Glad you approve, Payno." He shook his head in disbelief, turning back to the shelf of Pop! Vinyls and straightening them up a little. "Fucking weirdo."

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, until the morning of Christmas Eve - and Louis' birthday - dawned. With a reluctant groan, Louis dragged himself from his bed and into the shower, knowing he had to make a modicum of effort or be interrogated about whether or not he'd be okay for Zayn and Liam to leave him for Christmas,  _ again _ .

Feeling a little more human after tipping a large mug of tea down his throat, he grabbed his keys and duffel bag from beside the door, making sure he'd turned the heating off and locking up properly after himself - this wasn't the first time he'd left the flat for more than a few days, he knew he had to be extra vigilant with the security after the first time, which they do not mention, ever - before he jogged down the stairs and managed to time it perfectly so that he hopped straight onto a bus. As he hung from the strap, his duffel between his feet, he pulled his phone from his pocket, smiling softly as he read the messages from his family and friends from back up in Donny, all wishing him a happy birthday.

Louis frowned after a few moments, as he realised that he hadn't had his usual good morning text from Harry. He knew that Harry had been in bed by 6pm the night before - he'd left Edith to shut up the shop, because he was going to be in there from 2am finishing up the last minute Christmas orders of pastries and cupcakes for dinner parties and whatever else. But Louis was also self-aware enough to know that the hurt he was feeling was a complete overreaction - of course Harry had no idea about his birthday, so why would he bother remembering to message if he's extra busy? Louis sighed softly, feeling irrationally disappointed anyway and gazing out of the window until the bus slowed at his stop.

A few minutes later, he was pushing open the door to Zayn's, and was immediately covered in a heavy cascade of glitter that seemed to fall from everywhere all at once.

"What the...?" he looked around in confusion, spitting a bit of the foil out of his mouth.

"Happy Birthday!" a chorus of voices greeted him cheerfully.

Louis wiped his face clear of the glitter and raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of Zayn, Liam, and Niall stood around Harry, who was holding a large birthday cake with a single lit candle in the centre.

"Uh, thanks?" he chuckled, grinning at them all. "This was completely unexpected."

"Told you he hadn't cottoned on," Liam said, nudging at Zayn's side.

Zayn rolled his eyes, but didn't answer, instead grinning at Louis.

"You gonna blow your candle out and make a wish then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Louis nodded slowly, still smiling as he locked gazes with Harry for a couple of beats, and then slowly leaned down, closing his eyes as he blew out the candle to cheers and whoops.

"That looked like it was a really good wish," Harry told him solemnly. "Like you were really concentrating on it." He beamed. "I feel like it's going to come true for you, Louis."

"Well, I hope so," Louis shrugged a shoulder, blushing a little. "Put a bit of extra wish energy into it."

"Ooh, that sounds positive," Harry nodded. "Definitely got a good feeling about it." He set the cake on the counter and pulled a knife from his pocket, holding it out to Louis, handle first. "Time to make the first cut - maybe put a little bit more wish energy in. Just to sweeten it a smidge."

"You look like you know what you're talking about, Curly," Louis replied, his tone just as serious. "What with being a fancy schmancy pâtissièr and all that. I'm gonna believe you, and I'm gonna throw some more weight behind it. See if it works."

"As you should," Harry agreed. "You good with cutting?"

"I'll handle the first, the deepest as they say," Louis smirked a little. "But I think you'd better do the portioning and all that shit. Otherwise it'll look like the thing's been massacred."

"Please don't let Louis cut up the cake!" Liam called out. "Should've seen what he did to poor Colin the Caterpillar last year!"

"You gave me a blunt knife, Lima, you dipshit!" Louis immediately retorted.

"What the hell did Colin the Caterpillar do to you?" Harry asked, looking slightly horrified.

"Nothing at all," Louis assured him. "I was given a fucking butter knife, Haz. A butter knife. How the fuck is a butter knife gonna get through the thick chocolate shell of Colin, let alone sensibly slice the cake within?"

"A valid point."

"Then shitface Malik started on that they should've bought me a Connie instead."

"Wait, Connie?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Yep," Louis nodded, looking unimpressed. "Marks and Spencer now do a pink caterpillar cake, called Connie. Because even birthday cakes are gendered now."

"What the actual fuck."

"That was my exact reaction in the middle of M&S Food when I saw it!" Louis pointed at him with the knife excitedly. "Then Zayn said I had to calm the fuck down before we got kicked out."

"That was more because you were getting loud and sweary," Zayn interjected. "Then you were on your soapbox about people and their pathetic yet desperate grasp of the societal constructs of gender and how damaging toxic masculinity is, until you finished up with, in the loudest possible voice, CATERPILLARS DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING SEX, ZAYN, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?" He paused as the others burst into loud laughter, even as Louis was fighting to join in. "Now stop threatening Liam with the damn knife and make the first cut already so Harry can portion it up properly. I want cake."

"Aye, aye," Louis giggled, carefully saluting Zayn with the knife causing everyone to choke on gasps of worry. "Oh calm your tits, all of you." He rolled his eyes, before pushing the knife into the cake, frowning in concentration as he focused on his wish, slowly pulling it back out and handing it straight over to Harry. "Tada, extra wish energy added."

"You did a wonderful job," Harry told him earnestly. "I'm pretty sure the universe will definitely uphold its end of the deal."

"Better had, Curly," Louis nodded seriously. "That was a very important wish."

With a grin, Harry easily lifted the cake and moved it around to the end of the counter where he began to slice it up into perfectly even portions, while Zayn pressed a badly wrapped gift into Louis' hands.

"We said no presents, bro," Louis protested weakly.

"No, you said no presents," Zayn argued. "I'd already bought it, and I couldn't take it back. So fucking deal with it."

"Eugh, you're a dick," Louis told him affectionately.

"Love you too, open your fucking present."

Within an hour, Niall had made his excuses about having to go and pick up the last load of groceries for the following day - "Before Harold here starts getting all stressy and arsey with me about not having the right potato or parsnip or some such bollocks," - Zayn and Liam were starting to store everything valuable in the back safe, and Harry was repeatedly looking at his watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere, love?" Louis eventually asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry, I just promised Edith that I'd be there to finish up the last hour," Harry apologised, looking a little upset.

"Then, you should go?" Louis offered with a small chuckle.

"But it's your birthday, and I don't want you to be on your own," Harry pouted.

"Don't be daft, love," Louis grinned. "I'm gonna help the lads shut everything up here, then I'll be over to the bakery, okay? So I'm not going to be on my own for very long - the whole three minute walk from this door to that. I'm pretty sure I'll be alone longer when I'm in the loo."

"Okay, okay, as long as you're absolutely positive that you're okay with this," Harry checked. "And you brought your bag already?"

"Yeah, I didn't fancy arguing with public transport more than absolutely necessary," Louis explained. "So figured I'd just bring it in with me this morning," he finished with a shrug.

"Excellent forward thinking, I highly approve," Harry nodded. "I'll take it on back to the bakery with me now, then you'll have hands to bring your presents and the rest of the cake?"

"Uh, okay?"

"Fantastic, see you in a while then," Harry beamed. "Oh, and Lou?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Haz."

"And you're sure you're going to be okay on your own?"

"For the thirtieth time, Zayn,  _ yes _ , I'm going to be fine," Louis huffed in exasperation. "I'm not going to be on my own, because I'll be with Harry and Niall. And they'll make sure that I come and open up the shop when I should, and keep me well fed. It'll be fine. I promise."

"As long as you're absolutely positive," Zayn repeated, fretting at his bottom lip with his teeth as he frowned worriedly.

Louis looked at him for a beat, before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Look, you shithead," he said in an affectionate tone. "I'm gonna have a brilliant Christmas, I'm gonna be warm and well-fed. And you and Leemo are gonna go spend time with the parents, ask for his hand in marriage and all that shit." He squeezed gently as Zayn attempted to pull back in protest. "Don't ask me how I know these things, you should know by now that I just do."

"More like you've been snooping around," Zayn grumbled.

"You say po-tay-to, I say po-tah-to," Louis shrugged.

"We say it the same fucking way, Louis, we're both from fucking Yorkshire."

"Don't be awkward. But pronunciations aside, have yourselves a wonderful time. He's going to say yes so stop fucking stressing about it. Make sure he drives safely. Give your mum my love, and make sure you give your dad the present in your bag that I shoved in there - it was an album we were talking about the last time I saw him."

"You got my dad a present?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "Obviously not a Christmas present, I'm not that ignorant. But it was something we were talking about, and I saw it for cheap in a shop the other day, so I just picked it up. Stop making this a big deal, you weirdo."

The conversation was halted as Liam came out of the shop to join them on the front step, making sure the door was locked up firmly behind him.

"What are we talking about?" he asked, tugging his scarf a little tighter around him.

"Zayn's stressing about leaving me in London with Harry, cos apparently that equates to being on my own," Louis jumped in.

"I did not say that at all," Zayn protested. "Louis got my dad a present."

"Oh yeah, you found that album?" Liam asked.

"Yep, got it in that crappy little music shop around the corner," Louis nodded.

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"Get going before he bursts a blood vessel or something," Louis snickered. "Have a brilliant Christmas, Payno." He pulled Liam into a tight hug. "Drive safely, give Karen Payne a big squishy hug for me, and all my love to all the folks. I'll see you both in the new year."

Before either of them could say anything further, Louis gave his friends a gentle shove in the direction of the car, before he turned on his heel and strode off along the street towards the bakery. He glanced up at the sky as he walked, frowning slightly as he noted the dark colour of the clouds and letting out a slight shudder as he pushed open the door, slipping inside the welcoming warmth of the bakery.

"Happy Birthday, young man," Edith greeted him with a smile.

"Thanks, Miss Edith," Louis replied cheerfully. "How's it going today? All ready to shut up for Christmas and make the most of your retirement?"

"Oh yes, love," she nodded. "I'm spending tomorrow with my sister in Shoreditch, and then we're going off on a luxury cruise for New Year. We'll be away for six weeks, in the Caribbean."

"That sounds gorgeous. I'm not even remotely jealous. And if you believe that, you'll believe anything," he added with a chuckle. "I think you've definitely deserved it though." Louis grinned at her. "But I thought you were closing the same time as us? Midday?"

"Just waiting on a couple of people to pick up their orders," Edith explained. "They called earlier and said they'd been delayed, and I don't have anything to do until they're gone anyway," she shrugged. "So I said I'd wait here for them to drop by." She leaned back slightly on her stool, before speaking loudly and pointedly. "But  _ someone _ insisted on staying with me, like I've not been running this place for the past thirty-five years."

"I just don't want you ending up here and it being dark," Harry argued, exiting the kitchen with his jacket slung over one arm and Louis' duffel over his shoulder. "You know I worry about you."

"And I've told you countless times that you don't need to," Edith replied in a feisty tone.

"It does look a bit sketch out there," Louis interjected. "Sky looks like it's full of snow. I'm hoping it'll hold off until the lads get to Wolverhampton, but it's not looking too positive, I'll be honest."

"See? Louis agrees with me," Harry glared at Edith.

"Hey now, I wouldn't go that far," Louis protested.

"Hush, Lou, I'm using you as back up to get this woman to get home safely."

"Haz, Haz," Louis said softly, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder as he took in the sight of Edith's tense frame, before murmuring softly. "Maybe she's not ready to leave the place yet - she just said she's been running it for thirty-five years, that's longer than either of us have been around. It's gotta be a bit of a wrench."

Harry looked at him sharply for a moment, before returning his gaze to Edith, noticing the rigidity in her posture, and immediately the fight left him as he sighed heavily.

"Oh, Edith," he said gently. "You know you can come back here whenever you want, right? This is still Edith's. I'm not gonna change that."

Edith bit her lip as it wobbled a little.

"I know that," she mumbled, sniffing softly. "But it's still hard to think about. Not coming in here every day. My regulars. My friends. You, you daft boy."

"I'm gonna miss you a whole lot, and I'm probably gonna be calling you at least three times a day asking your advice on something, or where something else is," Harry rambled.

"You think you can wait until I'm back from my cruise?" Edith asked playfully. "I'm teasing. You can call me about this old girl whenever you want. I'm so proud of what she's become, and I'm even more proud to be handing her over to what I know is a completely safe pair of hands."

"Wow, the pressure," Harry chuckled softly, shifting his weight a little awkwardly.

"Not pressure at all," Edith shook her head. "You've got the skills that I was never fortunate enough to learn. You can bring this place into the 21st century properly, bring it up to date, and give the people a much wider choice of desserts than I ever could."

"Edith," Harry protested weakly.

"Don't try and convince me otherwise, dear boy," Edith smiled. "I know the ways of business, especially this business. Don't think I haven't noticed the speciality places cropping up all over London. They're what people want. Not basic scones and muffins."

"There is nothing wrong with a double chocolate muffin," Louis insisted.

"Not at all, it has its place," Edith conceded. "But Harry - you've trained for more than just a handful of lemon tarts, some croissants, and a couple of millionaire's shortbreads. You have artisan baking in your bones, and that's what you should be doing." She took a deep breath and slid off the stool, quietly collecting her handbag and slipping into her coat. "So I have full faith in whatever you decide to do with this place. She's going to thrive under your care. There's no one else I would've ever sold to."

"Edith," Harry mumbled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I..."

"Now, now," she chastised gently. "Let's not get into it, dear boy." She reached up to pat his cheek gently. "You make sure when you reopen in January, you've got your new bits out here. Kick off the new year with a bang, like the biggest and brightest firework. Don't tiptoe in with the same old stuff and hide at the back of the room like a wallflower. Start as you mean to go on."

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Most definitely," she nodded, before gently hugging him. "Have a wonderful Christmas, Harry. I'll see you when I get back from the Caribbean." Edith tucked her scarf around her throat before pulling a thick woollen hat over her hair and stopping next to Louis. "You look after that one. I like him rather a lot, and would prefer it if he kept his heart intact."

"I'll do my best," Louis murmured. "Merry Christmas."

With that, Edith left the shop quietly, leaving the two men standing there, just looking at each other.

"You okay, love?" Louis broke the silence first.

"I'm... not sure," Harry admitted.

Louis took a step closer, shifting his weight to lean his hip against the counter.

"You wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Uh, I'm, I'm not sure," Harry repeated slowly, shaking his head a little. "I don't think so. Not yet." He took a deep breath and walked around to where Edith had been sat, flicking through the papers she had left there. "This comes as a very small surprise, but there are no outstanding collections waiting." He looked over at Louis with a wry smile. "She just wanted to hang out here a bit longer."

"I think she's happy that she's handing the place over to a safe pair of hands," Louis said carefully. "She seems excited about her cruise."

"She's been going on about that for weeks," Harry chuckled a little wetly. "Her and Beth, her sister, have got everything in place. They know exactly what they're doing, where they're going, and how long everything takes." He shook his head slightly in amusement. "It's kinda cute, to be honest."

Louis smiled softly.

"So what else needs to be done before we shut up?" he asked. "Put me to work!"

"Nope," Harry said immediately, sniffing softly and wiping a hand over his face. "It's your birthday, you don't need to work for me. I'm nearly done sorting this out, I just need to grab the last of the cash from the safe, and we'll swing by the bank on the way to the bus, if that's okay?"

"Fine by me, love," Louis shrugged. "I hate travelling with cash at the best of times, but even less so when it's for the shop. Stresses me out no end."

"Thanks, Lou," Harry said, dropping a quick kiss to Louis' cheek as he passed him to go back to the office.

Louis stared after him, one hand unconsciously coming up to rest where Harry's lips had touched, before he shook himself a little.

"You're not a teenage girl, Tommo," he muttered under his breath. "Get your shit together."

"What was that?" Harry asked, coming back with a heavy-ish sack in one hand.

"Nothing, nothing," Louis said dismissively. "Just talking to myself, love. Nothing to worry about." He reached out to grab up his duffel bag. "You ready to go then?"

"Yep," Harry agreed, slipping the sack into a satchel and slipping the strap over his head. "I'll set the alarm and lock up as we leave. Then, bank. Should be home within an hour or so."

"Make that two," Louis offered as they stepped outside into slowly falling snow. "Everything comes to a stop as soon as the white stuff starts dropping out of the sky. Every fucker on the road's terrified of it."

"You make it sound like you're not?"

"Nah, I grew up in Yorkshire," Louis shrugged. "Snows every winter, you get used to it. I took my driving test when it was snowing. Passed with four minors, thank you very much."

"I bow down to your superiority, oh high one," Harry joked.

"As you should, lad, as you should."

The pair made their way along the road to the bank where the bakery's accounts were held, and Louis waited just inside the door while Harry deposited the cash and signed a few extra papers to confirm his new status as owner of the business, as well as the final authorisation for the refit work he'd organised for the holidays, before he returned to Louis wearing a bright smile.

"All good to go?" Louis asked.

"Yep, should have everything sorted before we reopen," Harry agreed. "I figured I could go check on progress when you're at work." He shrugged. "Then I can keep you company in the shop, and if anything comes up that needs my attention, I won't be very far away, so it won't take me over an hour to get in."

"So basically, you're gonna be bugging the shit out of me for the entire fortnight?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, yes," Harry nodded. "So you'd best get yourself used to the idea now," he added with a smirk.

Louis let out a loud groan, one that echoed through the bank, quickly followed by Harry's loud booming cackle, as they left the bank to head home.

"Well, that was eventful," Harry said wryly, dropping his keys in the bowl on the console table, before he shook the snow from his hair.

"You say that like it was a trip to the circus," Louis muttered, already shrugging out of his snow-covered jacket.

"No, god no, I hate clowns," Harry shuddered. "Creepy fuckers."

"Agreed, agreed."

The two removed outerwear and footwear, and looked at each other, both starting to shiver.

"Kitchen," Harry said firmly. "I'm making hot chocolate. And I'm putting alcohol in it."

"Sounds like my kind of fun," Louis grinned. "Besides, it's Christmas."

"Tis the season," Harry nodded in agreement, stowing Louis' duffel at the bottom of the stairs before he led the way down the hallway to the kitchen that Louis remembered from his first visit. "Oh for fuck... Niall!" he yelled.

"What?" Niall's voice drifted down from the upper levels.

"I asked you to put this in the fridge!"

"Shit, I knew I forgot something, sorry!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but began emptying the bags of food that had been abandoned on the countertops.

"Gimme a sec," he said to Louis apologetically. "Some of this needs to be in the fridge quickly, else we'll all be suffering with D and V over the festive period. Which is fun for exactly no one."

"Not a problem, love, you crack on," Louis reassured him. "I'm good here. At least it's relatively warm."

"The heating's not even on yet," Harry said ruefully. "As soon as I've got all of this away, I'll crank it up. Then I'll make a start on dinner."

Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Or you could, y'know, sit the fuck down and chill for a bit?" he suggested.

"Oh no," Harry immediately shook his head. "I've got a whole menu planned for the evening. And a very precise timetable to follow. Plus I need to start doing the prep work for tomorrow, so that I  _ can _ relax a bit then."

Louis eyed him for a moment, before he sighed and shrugged, reluctantly relenting.

"Fine, fine. If it'll make you happy."

Harry beamed at him, dropping a kiss on his temple as he walked past with an armful of groceries.

"Okay, that's the second time today, Harold," Louis said, his tone slightly accusing. "What's the deal?"

"What? What's the second time?" Harry turned from the fridge, looking a little confused.

"The casual kisses," Louis elaborated. "What's that about?"

"Oh, uh, do they make you uncomfortable?" Harry looked a little stricken. "I can stop if you'd rather."

"No, that's not it," Louis sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's more that they're confusing. Or... I'm confused. There's confusion here."

"What's confusing?" Harry tilted his head slightly.

"I just, I, uh," Louis began to get slightly flustered. "I don't know what you want," he managed to blurt out.

"Um, well," Harry frowned, stowing the last of the groceries away before he came to stand opposite Louis. "Primarily, your friendship. Because you're awesome and cool and funny, and you make me happy when I'm around you."

"Oh..." Louis mumbled, his shoulders slumping dejectedly.

"But, on another level, I wouldn't be opposed to maybe pursuing a relationship with you in the future, if that's how things worked out," Harry continued, biting his lip to hide a smile as Louis was very obviously cheered by his additional comment. "I would prefer it if we were able to navigate such a development without ruining the basis of friendship that we've begun, though."

"Definitely, definitely," Louis agreed enthusiastically. "No friendship ruining, not at all. But a definite yes to the rest. From me. If you were interested in my opinion at all."

The two of them grinned at each other, a little stupidly.

"Oh jeez, the fuck've I walked in on?" Niall's rough Irish brogue broke the slightly hazy spell that had seemingly woven itself around the kitchen. "Should I go out again? Or should you pair be going upstairs?"

"Oh do be quiet, Niall," Harry sighed, stepping past Louis with a gentle squeeze to his arm. "I was just about to finish the prep for tomorrow, as you've done only one thing off of the list I left you."

"I got the food and the booze," Niall grumbled. "I figured that was the most important, and the rest just confused the shite out of me."

"How is 'peel potatoes, carrots, and parsnips' confusing?" Harry raised an eyebrow, one finger resting on that particular item on the list attached to the fridge by a large magnet of a slice of watermelon.

"Because, Harold, I don't know exactly where the fuck they are, nor do I know where the peeler is, and every time I've looked for shit in this kitchen, you've come in behind me bitching and moaning that I've 'rearranged things', when I've rearranged jack shit!" Niall grumped.

"Oh I know good and well you deliberately rearranged my knives, Niall James Horan," Harry retorted. "Don't even try that shit with me, or I'll be on the phone to Maura Gallagher to get her to have a word with you."

"Don't you dare be calling me mother on me, you traitor!"

"Don't be acting a child, then!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but uh... remind me where the loo is?" Louis interrupted hesitantly.

"Door under the stairs, love," Harry replied distractedly, still glaring at Niall.

"Thanks," Louis nodded and slipped from his stool, practically tiptoeing out of the room so as not to disturb the peace any more than it already was. "Well, this is turning out to be interesting," he mumbled to himself as he shut the door. "Sure, lad. Go spend your birthday and Christmas with a couple of not-quite-acquaintances. It'll be fun. And so safe. Amazing."

After using the facilities and washing his hands, he took a deep breath before he warily pushed open the door again, peeping around the wood for a moment before he emerged properly, making his way back to the kitchen, where Niall and Harry were still locked in a glaring contest.

"Oh," he breathed, biting his lip. "Uh. So. Is everything okay here?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yep, we're good," Harry nodded. "Niall's just being a wanker cos he's sulking about not going home. Got a bit of a power play going on to prove dominance. Give us another five minutes or so."

Louis blinked slowly. The last thing he'd expected to come out of Harry's mouth were the terms 'power play' and 'dominance', and he couldn't help but shift slightly, coughing quietly into his fist as he took his seat at the island again, feeling a little awkward at the tense atmosphere. The focus was so great however, that as soon as that tension broke, it was immediately obvious, causing all three men to breathe out sighs of relief.

"Hate arguing with you, bro," Niall told Harry, pulling him into a quick hug.

"You too, man," Harry agreed. "Now can you please peel the potatoes? I'll take care of the rest."

"Course," Niall nodded. "All of that sack there?"

"Uhh, yeah, the Maris Pipers over by the sink. Try and make sure the peelings get in the bin properly though? I missed a couple bits a few weeks ago and didn't notice until they were growing green bits in the cupboard," Harry finished with a grimace.

"Oh that's grim," Louis blurted.

"It could've been worse," Harry shrugged. "But yeah, not the nicest thing to have to clean up."

"Me mum used to say I was growing me own penicillin in me bedroom when I were a kid," Louis commented. "Cos I was useless at taking plates and mugs back downstairs. If we were ever running short of mugs down in the kitchen, Mum would go through my room and find a load with half-finished tea in them, plus a load of green and white mouldy shit."

"Delightful," Niall pulled a face. "I hope you're better now you're a full grown-ass adult?"

"Yeah, definitely," Louis agreed quickly. "I gotta clean it up myself now too, the first couple times were far from entertaining, so I think I learned my lesson. Especially when I put my finger through something that made my hand stink for two days." He shuddered. "Anyway. Let's move the conversation along? What are we having tonight?"

"It's a surprise," Harry said immediately. "But I promise you that you'll enjoy it." He smirked. "I've been doing my research and reconnaissance."

"You mean you bugged the shit out of Zayn and Liam - but more Zayn, I reckon - until they told you," Louis said flatly. "That's how you wound up at the shop this morning with that cake."

"I refuse to either confirm or deny either of those accusations, on the grounds that I may incriminate myself or others," Harry replied primly.

"You may as well have just answered the lad," Niall rolled his eyes. "That's practically a yes in itself."

"See? Niall's on my side," Louis pointed out.

"Niall's a sham," Harry waved a hand dismissively.

"Niall's within easy reach of knives," Niall added.

"Niall is also apparently more violent than I thought," Louis commented, his eyes wide.

"Nah, he's just being a twat," Harry rolled his eyes. "Now, drinks. What are we having? Anyone got any preference? Should I make up some mulled wine?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Louis nodded quickly.

"His mulled wine is the fucking best," Niall told Louis. "I dunno what the fuck he does to it, but fuck. It does nearly blow your head off though, I have to say."

"Oh jeez, if the Irish lad says that," Louis stared.

"I just add a bit of sloe gin," Harry shrugged. "I mean. It's sloe gin that I've made myself, so it's extra strong shit - I'm not even sure of the proof to be honest - but it's only a bit of gin," he smirked.

"Maybe I should have some more cake before we get to the wine then?"

"You'll need more than a bit of cake, pet," Niall chortled.

"You are filling me with so much confidence right now," Louis ran a hand over his face.

"Niall's being a little shit, it's really not that bad," Harry promised, as he emptied two bottles of red wine into a large saucepan. "I promise. I'm not gonna make it milder or whatever for you, but it's definitely a good taste. I learned it when I was studying at Le Cordon Bleu."

"Oh here we go," Niall rolled his eyes. "This is where he goes into his 'I studied at a fancy shmancy posh-ass university to get my pastry degree' spiel. Prepare to be bored shitless, Tommo."

"I already know about that?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think it was boring at all. Found it quite interesting, actually."

"You've heard the guff about moving to London to pursue his dreams and getting one of only sixteen places on the course?" Niall asked in disbelief. "And you didn't find it as dull as ditchwater?"

"My dude, you're being a shitty-ass friend right now," Louis frowned. "You should be supportive of Haz and his stuff. It's proper amazing what he's done and what he's doing. He's got his shit together, which is definitely far more than can be said of me."

"You'll get your shit together, Lou," Harry murmured, his eyes soft and a little starry as he added the cinnamon sticks and star anise to the saucepan. "You'll get the lead role in something amazing in the West End, have your name up in lights. I just know it."

"Well, you've got a lot more faith in me than I have," Louis chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I can't even remember the last time I got a call back for a job, so I'd be very surprised if anything ever happened now."

"You aiming for an acting job then, Tommo?" Niall asked, setting the last of the carrots on the side next to the potatoes before reaching for the parsnips. "You a proper actor? Or musical theatre?"

"Either," Louis shrugged. "Got a degree in Drama, but I can sing a bit, I guess." He watched as Harry stirred the contents of the saucepan, before slowly tipping some of the gin in. "I don't think I'm even that fussy, to be honest. Just think that most of them see the degree and laugh it off. But I got a First in it. Worked my ass off to get it, too."

"If they're laughing it off, then they're idiots," Harry commented. "Degrees are fucking hard, no matter what they're in."

"I know that," Louis nodded. "But I think a lot of people think I should've worked my way up the ladder in the industry, y'know what I mean? I tried doing that, alongside uni. But the roles weren't there then, either. I kept asking if this was the right way to go, by literally every person I came across, and they said it was. So I stuck it out." He sighed heavily. "Kinda wish I'd just gone with the shitty bit-part roles in the community theatres back home. At least I wouldn't be in ridiculous amounts of debt."

"I know a few people," Niall said suddenly. "Industry people, I guess you'd say?"

Both Louis and Harry turned to look at him, matching quizzical expressions on their faces.

"Industry people?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You work in a pub, Niall."

"That's not  _ all _ I do, Harry," Niall huffed. "I'm on the open mic circuit. And I've got a regular spot at a couple of the bars around Shaftsbury Avenue." He rolled his eyes as Harry blinked at him. "I literally tell you about this shit. But you're always more asleep than awake when you get home from work."

"Okay, okay," Louis interjected before Harry could wind up a defense. "So you're a regular on the Avenue. Okay? How does that equate to knowing industry people? Apart from being in the centre of the theatres, I mean."

"Usually get a load of the theatre lot come in after curtain," Niall shrugged a shoulder. "They have a few drinks to relax, get a bit chatty, we hang out. It's all kinds of fun." He looked at Louis. "I could introduce you to a few?"

"Uh," Louis looked uncertain. "I mean. That would be absolutely amazing, but... isn't that like, not the regular channel?"

"Louis, my dude," Niall said to him, setting the last of the parsnips to one side. "You're after roles. I know people who control who gets those roles. Please. Let me do this for you. Let me make your dreams come true."

Louis shot a look at Harry, who just shrugged.

"Um, okay, yeah, okay," Louis nodded slowly. "That... that could work. Thanks, Niall."

"Amazing, that's brilliant," Harry beamed. "Thank you, Nialler. You're a star."

"Yeah, yeah," Niall rolled his eyes. "What else do you need me to do, oh slave driver?"

Harry swiftly took over proceedings, ladling out large mugs of mulled wine for the three of them, and then continuing on with the preparation of the vegetables, chopping and storing them in their saucepans ready for the morning, while Niall sat with Louis. The three chatted quietly as Harry worked, the other two repeatedly throwing out offers to help that were politely and affectionately rebuffed with 'my kitchen, my food, I know what I'm doing' each time.

Less than an hour later, and Louis couldn't even begin to understand how the hell it had happened, even though he'd been watching intently (or so he thought - maybe the wine was as strong as Niall had suggested?), Harry was placing large serving dishes of Chinese food in front of them, adding clean plates and cutlery, with the option of chopsticks.

"Tuck in," he said with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Lou."

"I swear I somehow missed you making all of this," Louis said, a little awed. "This is amazing, Haz. Thank you. But I'm definitely gonna strangle Zayn with his headphone cable for spilling all of my secrets."

"Don't lie," Niall nudged him gently. "Just eat. Harry's Chinese is better than any take out I've ever had."

Louis nodded and began to pile food on his plate, before tucking in with a low moan.

"Fuck, this is amazing," he mumbled around his mouthful. "Holy shit."

Harry blushed a little as he selected his own food, nodding slightly in acknowledgement.

Once they were all finished, and the dishes were stowed in the dishwasher, Niall led the way into the living room, dropping onto one of the two large overstuffed sofas there. Louis looked around in interest, smiling as Harry guided him to the other sofa. A few minutes of squabbling over the film they were putting on, with Louis winning out as the birthday boy, and eventually Captain America: The First Avenger began playing on the large flatscreen.

They all settled down with more mulled wine, watching as Steve Rogers was changed into Captain America by the super-serum, when Harry murmured softly:

"Good birthday, Lou?"

"Not too bad, thanks, love."


	4. Here In My Arms (I'll Keep You Warm)

Christmas dawned brighter than anyone expected. Between the unprecedented clear blue skies, and the winter sun shining brightly onto the untouched brilliant white snow, the effect was blinding as Harry squinted out of the window towards his garden.

"Jeez," he mumbled, tugging the curtain back across and rubbing painfully at his eyes. "Too fucking bright."

"Shurrup," Niall grumbled from the floor in front of the fireplace, hiding his head under a throw pillow.

"Both of you shut the fuck up," Louis huffed, turning over and burying his face in the back of the sofa as he pulled a blanket up over him.

"But it's Christmas," Harry said pathetically. "We should be like... having breakfast before we sit around opening presents."

Louis carefully lifted his head to peer over the back of the sofa at him.

"Your family was far too polite," he muttered. "Mine have probably completely ravaged everything under the tree by now, all the kids are hyped up on the excessive amount of chocolate that seems to appear and multiply in the weeks leading up to Christmas without anyone really noticing, and Mum and Dan are trying to sneak as much alcohol as they can while still maintaining some modicum of responsibility." He shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "Then, as soon as my grandparents get there, at about 10:30, Mum and Dan will really let loose, be proper pissed by dinner at 1pm, and then end up curled up together on the sofa, fast asleep, all afternoon."

"That sounds... fun?" Harry tried.

"It's fucking wild," Louis corrected. "Complete unmitigated chaos, with any adults present - other than the grandparents - requiring copious amounts of alcohol in order to survive."

He stretched out on the sofa with a low groan, before pushing himself to sit up, groaning quietly and holding onto his head.

"Fuck me, Styles," he mumbled. "That gin definitely gives that wine an extra kick or ten."

"Told you to stop at two," Harry replied in a singsong voice as he strode off towards the kitchen.

"You can go off a person if they're smug shits!" Louis called after him, promptly wincing at his own loud volume.

"You need some water, pet?" Niall asked, making sure to pitch his voice lower.

"Please, lad," Louis mumbled gratefully. "And the strongest painkiller you can find, for the little army of toy drummers that are causing a fucking cacophony in my head right now."

Before Niall could move, Harry reappeared, tall glass of water in one hand, box of paracetamol in the other.

"Here you go, love," he said softly. dropping a kiss on top of Louis' head. "Don't say I never give you anything."

"Uh, thanks..." Louis said warily, his eyes wide and a little shocked at Harry's actions, turning to watch Harry return to the kitchen, before looking back at Niall. "Did something happen last night that I should remember?"

"Not that I saw," Niall replied, his expression practically matching Louis'. "I was about to ask if you'd managed to come around after you passed out on me and did something, but you're exactly where and how I left you wrapped up. So... I'm just as lost as you here."

"Cos I wasn't imagining that, was I?" Louis checked. "That was a 'hi boyfriend' sort of thing, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah," Niall nodded quickly. "Never seen him like that with literally anyone before. Not even his last boyfriend - he only lasted a week, mind. He couldn't stick Harry's early and long shifts at Edith's."

"Dickhead," Louis muttered, then shook his head carefully. "Okay. I need to go talk to him, right? Like. Ask what that was about? Communication is key, all that jazz?"

"Yes, definitely," Niall nodded again. "Miscommunication is such an annoying trope to utilise in any story, so please, let's not use it in real life. Or I'll just lock you both in a room until you've sorted your shit out."

Louis carefully took a couple of the paracetamol, swilling them down with a few mouthfuls of the water, before slowly pushing himself upright.

"So far, so good," he mumbled, carefully lifting a hand to rest against his head. "Be back in a bit."

"Try not to lose consciousness," Niall advised him. "I'm rooting for ya!"

Louis huffed softly and sluggishly made his way out towards the kitchen, rubbing a hand over his face as he yawned loudly. Harry looked up from where he was arranging the vegetables in a large baking dish, and smiled.

"You okay, Lou?" he greeted quietly.

"Yeah, yeah," Louis nodded, coming around the island and leaning his hip against the edge. "Just like... had a question?"

"Okay, go ahead," Harry nodded, adding a few sprigs of rosemary to the dish.

"So, the water, and the paracetamol..." Louis trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"You needed it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and thanks," Louis acknowledged. "But, uh." He huffed softly. "Just felt like... more? With the kiss and the 'love' and all."

Harry frowned a little as he turned to slide the dish into the oven, before he looked at Louis again.

"I'm a bit confused, I'll be honest," he said uncertainly. "Was... that wrong? Too far? Or..."

"No, no!" Louis said quickly, then sighed softly. "I'm being weird. I'm not sure what I'm even saying." He leaned his elbows on the counter, gazing at Harry. "I liked it. Pretty sure we've had the whole 'where are we going' conversation already, so we're on the same page, right?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"So, I guess..." Louis eyed him carefully. "I'm just being ridiculous and hungover. I'm okay with it. I'm good with you. Everything's gonna be better when I don't have an army of monkeys clashing cymbals in my head."

Harry gave him a small smile.

"Sit down, I'll make you some coffee," he said softly.

"Sounds perfect," Louis murmured, biting his lip gently, before he stretched up to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Thank you."

The day passed in relative peace, with the three eating what seemed like their weight in food at lunchtime as they practically massacred the feast that Harry provided for them. The afternoon found them sprawled on the sofas in the living room in virtual food comas, dozing between glances at the telly which was showing Toy Story 4. They all woke up a little when it was time for Doctor Who, and Harry provided more sustenance - "in case you were feeling a little peckish," he shrugged at Louis' disbelieving look - while Niall opened up a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels.

When the traditional Christmas TV viewing had wound down, after all three had spoken at least four times to their families, Niall grunted what Louis assumed was a bid goodnight, leaving Louis and Harry to clear away what was left of the snacks that were scattered across the coffee table and side tables in the living room.

"So, how was your day?" Harry asked quietly, carefully stacking the dishwasher with the dirty dishes.

"It was good, thank you," Louis nodded sincerely. "Thank you, for inviting me to be here. It was definitely a lot better than if I'd been at home on me own, with a crappy microwave meal," he added jokingly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Harry snorted softly. "It's been nice having you here too, if we're gonna be all honest."

"Yeah?" Louis bit his bottom lip gently, looking slightly hopeful.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded, drying his hands off on a towel and stowing it carefully over the edge of a cupboard door. "Sometimes Niall can be a bit full-on when we're alone, so it was kinda nice having a bit of a buffer." He gazed at Louis contemplatively. "Plus, y'know. Kinda falling for you rather hard."

Louis snapped his head around to stare at Harry in disbelief for a moment, before he blushed hard and ducked his head shyly.

"Well, that feeling is most definitely mutual," he mumbled bashfully. "You're pretty all right yourself, Styles."

"Yeah?" Harry smiled, taking a step closer. "Does that mean I could possibly get one more Christmas present?"

"Don't you think Santa spoiled you enough already?" Louis raised a challenging eyebrow, finding a bit of his confidence at Harry's actions. "I mean, I saw those utensils your mum and stepdad got you. They were pretty fucking intense."

"Yeah, they were," Harry agreed. "And you're probably right that I've been spoiled. But there's one thing on my list that I haven't had yet. And I'm hoping that Santa won't let me down."

Louis cocked his head to one side slightly, knowing from experience that it was giving Harry the best possible angle of his jaw and cheekbones.

"Well, I hope you've been incredibly good this year," he murmured. "Otherwise, I'm likely to get a call from the big guy later, and a telling off for letting you have this."

"Is that right?" Harry asked, his voice low and husky as he dipped his head slowly.

"Uh huh," Louis nodded, beginning to stretch up slightly towards Harry, leaning his weight up onto his tiptoes and bracing himself with a careful hand on Harry's bicep.

Harry immediately caught on and gently gripped Louis' waist, steadying him securely as they moved closer together. Louis flickered his eyes between Harry's, searching out the explicit permission for what seemed to be almost inevitable, from that very first moment they'd met on the bus. Obviously finding what he was looking for, Louis' eyes fell shut and he stretched up fully, closing that final distance and pressing his lips carefully against Harry's, letting out a low hum of contentment as he did so. Harry responded with a low growl that seemed to resonate from his chest, as he slipped his arms fully around Louis' waist and pulled him carefully up against him, deepening the kiss slowly.

Louis released a quiet whimper as he slid one hand up over Harry's arm and tangled his fingers loosely into the curls at the back of his head, gently tugging at the ends and being rewarded with a louder groan from Harry, who turned them around carefully so that he could press Louis back against the counter. Louis grunted and hissed softly as the sharp corner of the marble caught him right across the lower back, but quickly got over it as he lost himself in the sensations and feelings of the way that Harry was kissing him.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry mumbled against Louis' lips.

"Yeah," Louis muttered breathlessly, gently scratching his nails over Harry's scalp.

"We, uh, we should, um," Harry stammered. "U-upstairs?"

"Yeah, yeah, definitely," Louis agreed, nodding quickly. "Let's go."

Harry looked at him wildly for a beat, before taking a sharp step back and grabbing a hold of Louis' hand as he turned to lead the way out of the kitchen and down the hallway. They made their way upstairs, trying to be a little quiet as they passed Niall's bedroom door, but throwing that all to the wind as soon as the door closed behind them in Harry's room. Harry wasted no time at all in pressing Louis firmly against the door, cushioned by the presence of his soft bathrobe - Harry making sure that Louis' head missed the hook with a hand cupping the back of it - and resuming the kissing they had started downstairs.

Louis groaned softly, arching into the embrace and returning it just as desperately. The two moaned and whimpered and panted as they continued to make out, their hands roaming over the surface of their clothes, almost  _ desperate _ for more as their fingers caught at seams and hems, seeking out the hot skin beneath. Before Louis could even begin to process exactly what was going on, Harry had managed to tug Louis' tee from the waistband of his joggers and slipped his hands underneath, Louis shivering at the way they felt a little rough with calluses, and warm from the washing up as he stroked and caressed Louis' sides slowly.

"Shit, Haz," he mumbled. "That feels amazing."

"Can make it feel better," Harry teased softly, slowly sliding the soft cotton up Louis' sides. "Gonna let me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Louis nodded quickly. "Definitely yeah," he added as he raised his arms up over his head, making it easier for Harry to pull the offending item off quickly, letting it fall carelessly to the floor as Harry stared at him. "Okay, now you're making a bloke feel a little self-conscious," he mumbled, starting to wrap his arms around himself.

"Don't you dare," Harry rasped, his hand going out lightning fast to stop Louis in his tracks. "I just wanna admire you for a bit, if that's okay, if you'll let me?"

"Uh," Louis looked at him, dumbstruck. "O-okay?" he offered, his cheeks flushing even deeper. "What, uh, what did you want me to do?" he asked, shifting his weight and feeling a little awkward.

"Nothing at all," Harry reassured him. "You're just... you're beautiful. And I'm so lucky to be here right now, with you." He gave Louis a dark smirk. "Plus, I was kinda thinking that your stomach would be absolutely fucking amazing to lick melted chocolate off," he added cheekily.

"Fucking hell, Harold," Louis blurted. "You can't just say shit like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! It's like... unfair."

"Unfair?"

"Yeah?" Louis sounded uncertain of where his argument was coming from. "Oh, whatever, just stop that."

"But you like it," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So not the point right now, Styles," Louis huffed.

Harry chuckled under his breath, stepping closer again and gently brushing his nose along Louis' jaw, smirking as he felt rather than heard Louis' breath catch.

"You feeling ready yet?" he murmured.

"You're the one who put the fucking brakes on, mate," Louis muttered. "I'm just waiting for you to say go again."

"Mmm," Harry hummed, lifting his head to gaze into Louis' eyes for a few moments. "Go."

Louis stared at him, before letting out a low growl and practically jumping at Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard. Harry moaned softly in appreciation, catching Louis easily and holding him close, deepening the kiss almost desperately. Louis whimpered softly, sliding his hands down Harry's back and pulling weakly at Harry's tee, trying to pull it off but struggling with the logistics of doing so while not letting go.

"Two secs," Harry mumbled, pulling back just enough to rip the offending fabric over his head and dropping it on the floor on top of Louis'. "Okay, continue."

Louis smirked and kissed him again, stepping slowly towards the bed and pulling Harry along with him, holding onto the waistband of his joggers. Harry followed easily, smirking a little as he watched Louis drag himself up onto the bed and wriggle to the middle of it, before he pressed a knee onto the mattress and climbed up over him.

"I can honestly say," he murmured, leaning down to drop a kiss on Louis' bare shoulder. "That I was definitely not expecting this when we woke up this morning."

Louis hummed in response, trailing his fingers lightly over Harry's chest.

"No?" he replied. "When did you expect this to happen then? Because, I mean, it was inevitable, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Harry agreed, brushing his lips down over Louis' collarbone. "But, I dunno. Maybe not til the New Year? Or, uh... I dunno. My birthday, maybe."

"When's your birthday?" Louis shivered.

"First of February," Harry mumbled, blowing a soft breath over Louis' chest, watching with interest as his nipples hardened. "I'm an Aquarius."

"Whatever the fuck that means," Louis groaned, arching his back slowly.

"Hmm," Harry murmured absently, too concerned with paying attention to Louis' body, as Harry carefully flicked his tongue over one of the hard nubs and grinned in delight at the half gasp, half whimper that Louis let out.

"That... that's enough teasing," Louis choked. "Please just fucking fuck me already, Harry."

Harry glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, we're definitely going that far tonight, then?"

"We'd fucking better, after all the fucking build-up, you fucking shit," Louis growled.

"God I love it when you swear at me," Harry teased.

"Just --" Louis gave up on words, instead grabbing the back of Harry's neck and pulling him into a deep and demanding kiss as he lifted his legs up around Harry's waist and rocked up towards him, the evidence of their joint arousal obvious as they both moaned deeply.

"Yes, yes," Harry agreed quickly as Louis let him go. "Let's do that."

Louis smirked and slipped his fingers into the waistband of his joggers and briefs.

"C'mon then," he murmured huskily.

The next morning, Harry stumbled into the kitchen far later than he usually would, rubbing at his eyes, and his hair a mess of curls on top of his head.

"Morning loverboy," Niall greeted him. "Bit late for you, isn't it? Oh, but wait, you had a busy night, didn't you? Of course, of course."

"Fuck," Harry mumbled. "Did we wake you up?"

"No, because I never actually got to sleep in the first place," Niall rolled his eyes.

"Shit," Harry sighed, reaching for the pot of coffee. "I'd say sorry, but I'm really fucking not," he added with a slow smirk.

"Ahh, I bet you're not," Niall shook his head in amusement. "Ya cocky fucker." He took a large sip of his drink, peering at his friend over the rim of the mug. "Y'had a good time though, I take it?"

"Uh huh," Harry said with an easy smile. "Was amazing, actually."

"Okay, okay, I don't need to see your moony eyes this early in the morning," Niall grumbled in mock protest. "Just reassure me that you're being safe and careful, and then we need say nothing more about it."

"Of course we are," Harry huffed. "What do you think I am?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely ridiculous, if you ask me," a third voice interjected, followed quickly by a loud yawn as Louis strolled slowly into the kitchen, his gait a little more uneven than normal. "Shit, sorry. Morning lads."

"Morning, Louis," Niall said in amusement.

"Hey, Lou," Harry said softly, his tone full of adoration.

"Hi, love," Louis replied, his voice taking on a more gentle timbre as he leaned up to press a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"You two are fucking disgusting," Niall declared, glaring a little before he cracked into a laugh. "About fucking time."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry huffed, slipping an arm around Louis' waist and pulling him in close. "You're just jealous."

"I am, and I'm not ashamed to say it," Niall shrugged a shoulder. "But I'll be honest, it's nice to see. Like seeing you happy, Haz."

"And now it's verging on embarrassing," Harry mumbled, hiding his blush in Louis' hair.

"No, no, it's endearing," Louis disagreed. "Please Niall, continue on about how this is a good thing for Harry."

"Heyyy," Harry protested, squeezing Louis gently. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm totally on your side, love," Louis reassured him. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

"And on that note, I'm gonna take my drink to my room, and then hop in the shower," Niall stated, grabbing his mug off the side. "See you fuckers later. Hopefully when you've gotten some of this out of your systems."

"I wouldn't put any bets on that happening any time soon, Niall!" Louis called after him, before giggling at the look on Harry's face. "What? Did I lie?"

"Nope," Harry grinned. "But it's nice to hear you say it?"

"Hmm, wish you'd stop acting like it's a surprise or whatever. I'm a romantic guy, y'know."

"Looking forward to finding out exactly how romantic, if I'm honest."

"Oh you'll know, Harold, you'll know," Louis promised him, leaning up to kiss him again. "Mm, now did I hear mention of breakfast?"

"No, but I'll make you some if you want it," Harry offered.

"I definitely want it," Louis murmured, running a hand down Harry's back and gently squeezing his ass.

"That... is not breakfast," Harry breathed slowly.

"Could be though," Louis suggested, reaching out with the other hand to grab the can of squirty cream, shaking it at Harry and raising an eyebrow teasingly. "What do you say?"

"I say... Niall's gonna kill me if we make too much noise again," Harry bit his lip, eyeing Louis and the cream in wonderment. "But fuck it, it'll be fucking worth it."

Louis let out a cackle and turned on his heel, running towards the stairs as Harry gave chase.

The next morning, the sound of the alarm cut through the silence of the room, awaking both of them reluctantly.

"Fuck that thing," Louis muttered. "Stop it. It's evil. I hate it."

Harry reached out a hand to slap at the phone.

"You gotta go open the shop," he told Louis. "Remember? You promised Zayn and Liam that you'd keep the place going."

"Why the fuck are we opening between fucking Christmas and fucking New Year anyway?"

"Because Liam says you still make money then, so it's worth it."

Louis let out a groan and hid his head under the pillow, curling towards Harry.

"But it's fucking non-time," he mumbled. "That weird limbo time. That doesn't exist. Why are people buying fucking comic books when they should be at home, eating crap and sleeping?"

"Because people are weird," Harry told him in amusement, gently stroking Louis' back. "Now, c'mon. I need to go look at the bakery anyway. Make sure things are going as expected."

"They've started already?" Louis pulled his head out from under the pillow.

"Well, as of around 6am, yes, they should have started stripping the place out. Should be done with that by midday, I think? Then they start cleaning it all through and that."

"Wow, so you should definitely be ready to reopen in January, then."

"That is definitely the plan," Harry agreed, swinging his legs out of bed. "But for now, your place is still open, and you need to get your backside there before Zayn calls to check up on you."

Louis groaned again, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Fucking hell," he sighed heavily. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm going. I should probably shower."

"Go ahead, you can have first dibs," Harry smiled. "I'll go make breakfast."

"You are an absolute star," Louis told him, leaning over to press a kiss to Harry's shoulder. "Thank you."

Harry nodded and chuckled softly, watching as Louis dragged himself up and towards the bathroom, before he stood and went down to the kitchen, starting to cook enough breakfast for all three of them. By the time Louis had made his way downstairs, Harry had the table full of waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns, as well as a large cafetiere of coffee and a pot of tea. Louis let out a low whistle at the sight.

"Woah," he murmured. "Wasn't expecting this much, love. What's all this for?"

"Well, if it's your first day back, you need to be fully fed and ready for anything," Harry told him.

"You make it sound like I've been out for weeks, not two days," Louis rolled his eyes playfully. "But I appreciate it, so thank you."

He rubbed at his stomach as it grumbled loudly.

"Quit looking at it, sit your ass down, and start eating," Harry told him, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips.

"Yes, sir," Louis grinned and sat down.

"I'll wake Niall up when we're ready to leave, else he'll just make random annoying comments," Harry commented, starting to pile his plate up.

"You know I don't mind the little Irish leprechaun. His comments are usually amusing."

"But unnecessary when I've not had enough sleep."

"Ahh, so now we're getting to it, you're the one who doesn't want to deal with him this morning," Louis said gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry huffed. "Maybe I'm not always at my best first thing in the mornings."

"Oh baby, it's okay," Louis cooed.

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, before they continued eating. As soon as they were done, Harry cleared the plates and jogged upstairs to have a quick wash, and then knocked on Niall's door.

"Breakfast downstairs keeping warm if you want it," he called. "I'm going with Louis to work and checking on the bakery. I'll be back this evening."

"Dude," Niall grumbled from inside. "I'm not your fucking mother, you don't need to tell me all that." He tugged the door open. "The food was the only thing I needed to know about."

"Morning to you too, oh cheerful Irish one," Harry grinned.

Before Niall could retaliate, he ducked out of the way and jogged down the stairs, meeting Louis at the door and following him out into the cold.

"You winding up the locals this morning or something?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded, shivering at the temperature. "Fuck me, it's cold out here. Did it snow again?"

"I think so," Louis agreed. "In the night, I guess? So let's hope the buses are running."

"There's a tube station not too far away if we need it."

"But further than the bus stop?"

"Well, uh, yeah," Harry shrugged. "But the walk should keep us warm?"

"You're so optimistic, Styles," Louis sighed. "I'm not sure how to deal with it all."

"You're a bit irritating sometimes, Tomlinson," Harry glared playfully.

Harry locked up the front door and the two carefully made their way down the icy steps. Harry's foot slipped slightly on the second to last one, but Louis grabbed his arm to steady him before he went ass over tit on the ground.

"You okay?" Louis checked with a low chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," Harry blushed. "I've always been ridiculously clumsy."

"Mm, I'm sure we've had this conversation before," Louis grinned. "You're adorable with it though."

Harry made a low grumbling noise in his throat, buried his nose in his scarf, and strode out defiantly down the path, Louis giggling as he followed in his wake.

The couple walked along in comfortable silence for a while, taking in the peaceful quiet of the morning. After a few minutes, Louis suddenly cocked his head to one side and frowned in confusion.

"Okay, what the fuck, why is it so damn quiet?" he demanded. "I've lived in London for a fair few years now, and I've never heard it this quiet before. What is going on?"

"Not a clue," Harry shrugged. "But I think it's nice. Can hear the birds, and there are kids playing in the snow. It's nice."

"Uh huh, but fucking creepy," Louis agreed. "Not sure I like it at all."

Harry let out a loud guffaw and slipped his arm through Louis'.

"You're fucking adorable too, y'know that?" he observed.

It was Louis' turn to grumble under his breath, but he also snuggled into Harry's side a little closer, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder and letting out a soft sigh as they eventually reached the bus stop, just as a bus pulled around the corner.

"How's that for timing?" Louis grinned brightly. "Looks like the morning's picking up!"

"I could've told you that," Harry murmured, looking at him intently.

"Oh hush you," Louis blushed and hid a smile as he jumped onto the bus, tapping his Oyster card on the pad, as Harry followed close behind.

"Hey, this is where we first met," Harry observed as they took a seat.

"Hmm, I suppose it is," Louis mused. "Not sure it was exactly this bus, but yeah."

"Don't get pedantic," Harry elbowed his side quite roughly, ignoring the resulting protest. "I just think that buses will always feel a little bit different to me now." He shrugged a shoulder. "Cos of us."

"You absolute sap," Louis told him. "I can't believe I wound up with a sap like you. You should be fucking ashamed of yourself, Styles. It's horrific, you know that?"

"And now I know you're lying, cos I know for a fact that you like how sappy I am," Harry said firmly.

"And what gave you that idea?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your face."

"Oh, my face, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Harry nodded in agreement, smiling softly as he leaned in close, pressing a tender kiss to Louis' lips. "Oh, and for the record, you can sit on my lap on the bus any time you want."

Louis gazed at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing and cuddled into Harry's side, content to simply let the rest of the journey pass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got this far, thank you so much!! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it, and please reblog the [tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/617275779673374720/on-this-winters-night-by-reminiscingintherain)!


End file.
